What's Inside The Heart?
by southernme
Summary: He needs someone to act as his wife.She needs money for her friend's transplant.An accident between them leads to a contract marriage.Can they keep their contract a secret or will an enemy reveal the truth?What happens when one of them fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N=Hello guys! I've posted yet another new story even though I have piles of other stories and requests I need to complete but while I have this spirit to write this story, then why not? This time, I try to use the pairing of Punk/Eve. I remember reading some stories with this pairing and I've decided to do the same. This story will contain fluff so to those whose against these scenes and cheesy lines, you guys might want to click back. Some of the superstars and divas' attitudes might be different than their on or off screen one but just assume it's logic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody recognizable and this story is purely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Daniel! I've known you for like, forever? Can't you at least find me someone suitable?"<p>

"This is hard, Phil! If your mom knew what you're about to do, you're dead!"

"As long as we keep our mouths shut, she will never know. You know how much I love my mom but her decision to marry me off to Kelly is a complete no no, not after I knew her habit of changing partners every single day. You expect a cheap woman like her to be my wife? If only my mom knew, Daniel..."

"Listen, as your best friend, I can only support what you want to do, I'm totally a hundred percent behind you, Phil"

"Then find me a...", a crashing sound of cars took over before Phil Brooks could even finished his sentence.

"Phil! You okay, man?", Daniel Bryan asked his best friend of 25 years worriedly, after he heard a loud crash on the other line.

Phil started to tense up, gritting in his teeth and widening his eyes in anger. Just great, he thought. One problem stuck, another problem came. First he was forced to marry his mother's choice and now, his newly bought Ferrari sport car got hit? Whoever did the damage would get the same damage from him. "A douchebag just hit my car, Dan! This reckless driver is going to get it!"

"Phil... Don't do anything st...", Phil hung up.

He loosened up his tie and impatiently walked out of his car, to the person that drove probably the cheapest car he had ever seen. He knocked the glass window angrily, yelling bad words towards the driver.

The door car opened as a woman got out of the car, looking all panicked and shocked at the same time. "I'm sorry, sir! I didn't mean to hit your car! I was kinda zoned out a bit! I promise you I'll pay any damage I've done to your car but please don't sue me!", she babbled nonstop.

Phil shrugged his feeling of anger and replaced it with a confused chuckle instead. This woman in front of him looked miserable with her mascara smeared down her cheeks.

"Alright! You promise me you'll pay back all the damage, right?"

"Yes, sir!"

He put his finger on his chin, thinking, "Okay then, pay up $10 000 now!".

Her jaw literally dropped when she heard him. $10 000? Where in the hell she would get that amount of money? That day was probably the worst day of her life ever. After finding out that her childhood friend, Zack, had a cancer and need huge amount of money for surgery, now a stranger wanted $10 000 for a mere scratch and bump?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me and you promised. Now pay up!", Phil extended his hand.

"But I don't have that amount of money, sir! How can I pay you? How about I pay you $100 for now and I'll pay with that amount every month?", she pleaded.

"You want to give me $100? Then what? You'll run away from your responsibility just like that? Well listen here, lady! I don't give a damn! Either you pay up the money or I'll drag you to the court!"

She massaged her forehead in distress, "I'm not that kind of person, sir. Please, just let me go now and I promise I'll pay you back. I'll give you my card for contact, okay?", she quickly searched for her name card in her purse before giving it to Phil.

"How am I supposed to believe that this is your real name and number?", he asked as he read the information on the card.

"Call the police to arrest me then!", she answered confidently.

"Okay...", he looked at the card again, "... Ms. Eve Torres, if that's your name, I'll let you go but if you don't pay me soon enough, I'll call you everyday and make your life a living hell, got that?", he raised his tone, startling her a bit.

"Yes, sir!", her tone sounded scared as she watched the man popped out his collar and went back to his car, driving it until she no longer sees it.

Eve sighed, mentally beating up herself up for getting yet another problem. Money for Zack and money for Mr. Spoiled Rich Guy.

Two days passed and when Phil told his best friend, Daniel Bryan that he might found a suitable person to be his wife, both couldn't be happier. At least, Phil's problem would be solved.

"She's perfect, Dan! I'll convince her until she wants to marry me while you, my boy, write a contract for the marriage, okay?"

"Are you sure, Phil? There's so many girls you knew out there and yet you pick a stranger who you don't even know? Her identity? Where she come from? What's her work? You're out of your mind!", Daniel shook his head in disappointment.

"Because she's a stranger it would be easier, Daniel! Seriously, all the girls I knew are the daughters of my mother's friends but this girl is a different story. I can make up any story as long as I don't end up with Kelly!"

"Okay, boss!", he muttered sarcastically. "I'll get the contract ready but when she said no, don't tell me I didn't remind you", he finished as he walked out of Phil's office.

Meanwhile, a sly grin formed on Phil's face as he remembered the woman of the name Eve Torres. If she couldn't pay his money, then he would make her do everything as he pleased. He took his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a card from it. He studied the number carefully before pressing the keypads on his telephone.

"Hello?", a woman's voice appeared from the other line.

"Remember me?"

"Who's this?"

"So when you'll pay my car's damage, Ms. Torres?"

"Oh, it's you...", her voice didn't sound too ecstatic.

"Listen, I want you to meet me for lunch today. Starbucks, 12.30! Be there or else!"

When Eve heard him, she couldn't afford to say no. Comparing their status, of course the man on the line would win and got what he wanted. After all, she was just a poor orphan while he was a wealthy man. Taking a deep breath, she muttered an "Okay!" before hanging up the phone and walked back to the ward.

She looked at her unconscious childhood best friend, Zack Ryder, lying on his bed. He looked really weak and if a bone transplant couldn't take place sooner, she would lose him forever. Eve sat next to him and held his hand in her, a tear sliding down her cheeks so suddenly. However, a grip on her shoulder made her surprised.

"You okay, Eve?", her best friend and colleague, Alicia Fox asked her. When both of them graduated from university years ago, they've decided to become teachers at the orphanage where Eve once lived in.

She sniffed and wiped the lower part of her eyes, "Yeah, Ali. I'm fine! Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything for my girl", she smiled.

"I need to go for a lunch with the man whom the car I hit two days ago. So if Zack wakes up and ask where I am, please cover me up, please?"

"I'll tell him that you need to do some extra work at the orphanage, okay? Besides, our Zack would get jealous for no reason if he knew his girl went on a date with a super rich handsome man!"

Eve in return slapped Alicia's arm, "It's not a date and how many times I told you I don't have the feelings that Zack have for me! He 's just a close friend, that's all!"

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind? You think I'm that cheap and low?", Eve widened her eyes in anger.<p>

Phil was intimidated by the woman in front of him. Just the last two days she looked so naive and now, she looked like she could make a kid cry.

"Please Ms. Eve, you're the only person that can help me right now. I don't want to marry Kelly. I know how wild she is back when we were studying in UK. She always changed men a lot more often than she could change her clothes. My mom really take friendships as priority and as long as I don't bring a girl to my mom, she'll stick with her decision of choosing Kelly as her daughter-in-law. You've got to help me, Eve", Phil pleaded.

"But...", Eve hesitated. During their lunch, Phil had told her that he won't ask for the money anymore but with a condition that she would want to marry him with a contract. She was relieved that she no longer needed to pay Phil but the contract marriage? Just for a deed, she had to sacrifice her happiness and freedom just to marry a man she barely knew. Although she just knew that his name was Phil Brooks but that didn't change anything.

"I can't do it, Mr. Phil! I appreciate that you don't want my money but to help you, I'm sorry but it's better if you find someone else who's willing to accept your offer", she spoke as she was pulling out some money from her wallet to pay for her lunch before leaving, but stopped when Phil grabbed her hand. Eve's heart suddenly raced, causing her to immediately pull her hand back.

"Please, Ms. Eve. I will pay you money, you just say the amount, I'll write it on my cheque. Please, consider this offer, Eve", Phil pushed aside his ego that he could begged to a woman for help and not to mention, offering her money too.

When Eve heard about what Phil had just said, the faces of her best friends; the calm and easy going Alicia and her childhood best friend Zack played in front of her. She started to think of accepting the offer. In that way, she could get the money for Zack's transplant and at least, eased up her guilt towards him, whom his love couldn't be reciprocated by her. But nevertheless, she couldn't help but to think about the consequences if she took Phil's offer. Anything could happen but she just had less than a minute to decide. She closed her eyes, taking a very deep breath. She opened her eyes, only to see a worried expression of Phil Brooks, waiting for her answer.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I hope all of you readers could tell me your opinions in the review. Thank you in advance. I'll update if you guys want me to.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! A new chapter arrived. I'm so glad by the feedback I got for this story and keep them coming. I would like to thank _GagaGleekBeSexy_,_ Halab _and _Wolfgirl777769_ for their reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Phil looked up on the eyes of the woman in front of him with hopes, waiting for an answer that could make him breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"I'm sorry, Mr. Phil! It's just too hard to accept your offer! I mean marriage is not a joke. If I marry you, that means you're free from your problem but how about me? Don't I have to be stuck with your family?"

When he heard Eve being so stubborn, he threw his head down before getting off his seat and knelt down in front of her.

"What are you doing? People are watching! Get up!", Eve asked surprised and at the same time, her eyes took turned looking from Phil to the eyes of strangers around her. His eyes were showing emotions of desperation and sadness, making her heart to be slightly touched.

Phil escaped her gaze and looked down on the floor, "I've seen Kelly changed men every night since I've known her. I don't want her to be my wife. I don't want to marry a woman like her!". He continued, "If I don't introduce any woman in this near future to my mom, she'll marry me off to that slut! My mom only cares about her friendships and nothing else matters"

Eve gulped as she nodded to Phil's story. She was surprised to hear that in a modern day, there's still a parent that wanted to arrange her children's marriage. Suddenly, her mind wandered off to somewhere.

"_Eve, I love you! I only want you in my life, Eve! Is that too hard for you to love me back?"_

"_It's not that, Zack. But I can't love you back because I don't look you in that way! You're just a best friend to me, Zack!", Eve told Zack, who was now flashing a disappointed expression on his face._

_Zack wouldn't give up yet, "But I love you so much, Eve! Ever since we live in the orphanage, I've always love you. Sure we got separated when we both were adopted but look at us now. We teach at the same orphanage we once lived in. What does that mean, Eve? It means that we are meant to be together, Eve!"_

"_Zack, please!", Eve put up her hand in front of Zack's face. "Don't misinterpret the love and care I show you all this time with the love of a lover give to her partner! I have my limits, Zack! We're both orphaned and we have responsibilities right here. I'm sorry", she finished, determined with her decision before turning her back against him, walking away._

_Zack was silenced upon hearing those hurtful words. How could she reject him like that? His breathing started to go faster. He wanted to cry at that moment itself but his vision started to blur and it was not even tears. It was something else. He felt his head was pulled off and suddenly everything went black._

_Eve was still walking until she heard a loud thud on the ground of the field where Zack usually had his physical education with his students. She turned around, only to see Zack lying like a dead person on the ground. Instantly, she ran to his side. She shook his body several times, with hope that he would wake up but to no avail. Tears brimming down her cheeks to see her best friend with his eyes closed. She screamed for help soon after, screaming for help from anybody who walked by._

_When they reached the hospital, that was when Eve knew that Zack have hid something from her. He actually have leukemia. The doctor told her that a bone marrow transplant needed to take place really soon. They have the donor but the cost made everything to be postponed. Where could she find $250 000 for the operation? In the end, she had to leave Zack with her other best friend, Alicia at the hospital when she had to drive to the bank, hoping that she could borrow money. _

_She was crying during her drive and her mind was not on the road. She felt guilty to reject Zack that harsh, completely oblivious about his disease. She kept crying, thinking of Zack, until her car collided with another car from another junction, which brought her back to reality. _

The man in front of him was offering her money and if luck was anywhere beside her, he might give her the amount of money she just need for Zack's surgery. "Okay, Mr. Phil! I accept your offer but I have some conditions that you must follow!"

Phil Brooks looked up and meet the eyes of Eve Torres. He looked for her sincerity and soon enough, a grin appeared on his face. He got up and sat back on his seat.

"One, I don't want to live with your family once we get married. We move out and find a new home. I don't want to live like under a microscope with your family. Two, I will continue whatever job I'm doing without any boundary since we both live on our own earnings. Three, we sleep in separate room to avoid any contact that could bring us closer to one another. You can never touch me in any way except in front your family. Agree?"

Phil scratched the side of his head. "Why there's too many conditions?", he whined.

Eve groaned, "You want to accept or decline my conditions? It's good enough that I accept your offer or is it you want to find another candidate? Cause I won't have any problem to leave right now!"

"Okay, fine! I agree!", he put his hands on the air in defeat.

"Oh and one more thing!"

"Another condition?", Phil made a face.

"About the money that you offer me. I think it's better if you decide the value yourself. I'm sure that you know how much have I sacrifice for you, right? If you can, I want the deposit as soon as possible!"

Instead of listening to Eve, Phil was still thinking about the three conditions set up by Eve. He didn't mind about the second condition but the other? How can he agree to her? Telling him to move out as she pleased. What will his mother said about it? She would surely disagree! Not only he disappointed her by marrying to his own choice but to move out of the villa would make his mother a living monster.

"So can you?"

His thoughts quickly died and slowly, he nodded to her. "It's a deal but I also have my own condition that you need to follow!"

"You have yours too?", she slightly yelled when he heard him.

"Of course, Miss Eve. You gave me three conditions but don't worry, I only have one", he smirked.

"And what is it?"

"I want you to call me with suitable nickname after we get married, you know, just to make it more convincing"

"Call you what?"

"The name that a wife would use to call her husband!", he raised his shoulders.

"What?", she nonchalantly asked before taking the leftover sip of her already cold coffee.

"Darling... Baby... Honey?", Phil suggested, causing Eve to spit back out her coffee and it was his lucky day that her glass stopped it from splashing on Phil's office suit.

Eve rubbed her chest to comfort herself and thought about Phil's condition. Never in her life she would have thought to call her husband with that kind of name, what more of a husband who would just be a husband on the paper.

"What you say?", Phil asked for assurance.

After quite some time, hesitating, she nodded nevertheless.

Phil in return clapped his hands together in glee, "If that's the case, then I'll set up the contract tomorrow!"

Eve nodded again before standing up from her seat and left her money on the table as she walked away for real. She left him without words but Phil didn't give a damn because he already got what he wanted. Bid Kelly 'so long, sucker!' goodbye and problem solved.

But he seemed couldn't get off Eve's conditions out of his mind. What if she asked him about moving out again? And what would he say to his mother about it? She would obviously say no, not after what happened to his older brother who moved out once he got married but got divorced just in short period of time after marriage. He shook his head repeatedly before a smirk formed on his lips. He suddenly got an idea. He would just use his father as the third wheel if Eve brought up the moving out topic. She would surely lose if his father pleaded to her. Philip Jack Brooks will never move out and that was final!

* * *

><p>What do you guys think of this chapter? Please tell me in the reviews or pm if you have suggestions for me to improve. Thank you in advance. Next chapter will have the marriage and what do you think will happen?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly Blank, along with her mother walked inside the huge mansion, coming late on purpose to show her dissatisfaction of Phil marrying another woman beside her. She sat beside her mother to watch the matrimony between the man who was supposed to be hers but thanks to a stranger whom they didn't even know where she come from took her chance and that made her to glare at the bride venomously.

She cursed at everything related to the wedding and her gaze set down on her flat stomach. In no more than five months, the figure that men fantasized would eventually show it's true colour when the foetus inside her tummy grow. Thanks to her socialite status and wild girl persona, she got her own medicine. She got pregnant by God knows which man she slept with. The baby inside her was only three weeks old and it was Phil that she wanted to use as cover but it was too late. The man she only loved was now going to marry another woman, who didn't even stand a chance if they stood next to each other. Her thought was drown off once she felt the urge to vomit. She quickly stood up and ran inside the mansion that she already knew which room was which, leaving the wedding ceremony outside.

* * *

><p>Eve Torres breathed a sigh of relief once she finished the scripted wedding vows with Phil and when she thought everything was over, the priest ordered both of them to kiss each other and that made her sick to the stomach. She turned her glance to the guests, only to spot a woman got up from her seat and covering her mouth, like she was about to throw up. That sight only made her sicker to her stomach, now that she felt that she was about to do what the woman did.<p>

She turned to Phil, who lifted her veil off her face and flashed her somewhat the fakest smile she ever seen, but of course his family and guests wouldn't realise his acting anyway. He took her face in his hand and when he was about to close his eyes and kiss her, Eve covered her mouth and turned away. The guests were showing and making the sounds of disgust when they saw the scene where the bride of the day vomiting right in front of their eyes.

Phil's mom, Mrs. Brooks quickly went to her daughter in law's side when her son himself didn't bother to help his wife. "Eve sweetie, you okay?"

Eve stood straight and wiped her mouth with her hands, "Yes, I'm sorry! I was just nervous", she partially lied. She was indeed nervous but she did this to avoid the kiss.

"Phil, why don't you bring Eve to your room and let her rest? Your dad and I will handle everything, okay?", Mrs. Brooks told her son, showing concern for the newest addition to their family.

Phil nodded and faked concern as he walked his wife in the house. When they both entered his room, he roughly pushed Eve to the bed.

"What was that?", Phil seethed in anger, curious about his wife's action out there just a while ago.

Eve tried to gain composure from the pain off in contact with the bed before answering the man she would never thought to be her husband back, "Don't tell me you forgot about my condition?"

"What condition?", Phil asked nonchalantly, causing Eve to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"You can never touch me in any way? Duh", she bulged her eyes out at him.

When she thought Phil would lose in this battle, he jumped on her and pinned her by the hands and brought his face closer to her as he showed off his sick grin towards her, causing her to suddenly be afraid of the man in front of her. She flinched at his grasp as it was getting stronger and harder.

"Listen here woman and listen good! I didn't pay you a quarter million to talk back to me and fight me back! So next time when you want to pull your oh so funny stunts towards me, think twice cause anytime, I could do the worse towards you and that includes touching you anywhere I want", he looked down her body before her looked back at her teary eyes but that didn't even make him sympathize.

"Phil, you're hurting me!", her voice sounded scare and tears started to flow down her cheeks when she pleaded.

She looked so vulnerable by that time and soon enough, Phil felt the urge to release her, in which he did. But he didn't let his expression showed that he cared so he turned his back towards her, heading for the door. "Remember, I don't want you to cause any doubt with anybody. Now, clean yourself up and I'll be back!". With that, Phil left the room, not even bother to the glare which was meant for him.

Phil walked down the stairs, only to be stopped by his elder brother, Mike Brooks, who had this taunting smile intact.

"What?", Phil widen his eyes in annoyance at him.

"Even if you both were doing business inside the room, don't bring it outside, bro!", Mike tried his hard not to laugh.

Phil was confused to hear him but judging by the way his brother was looking at his outfit, he realised that his tie was a mess and his suit was crumpled. He mentally cursed to himself as he started to organise himself.

He looked back at his brother, "It's not what you think, bro!"

"Not what I think bullshits! Phil, I've been in your shoes years ago and I know what it feels like! You just can't wait to consummate to marriage, aren't you?", Mike teased Phil, not even acknowledging whether his five years old daughter in his arms was awake or not.

"Ha ha, funny! Wait until Amanda heard you!", Phil muttered sarcastically.

"Please! Ames was asleep all this while! Enough of her, so tell me, how did you and Eve meet in the first place?", Mike spoke in all eagerness he could have, since he only had the chance to ask him on that very day.

"Remember when my car got hit two months ago? That's how I met her!"

"Wow! Two months and look at you now, bro! Already putting the ring in your finger with commitment of your lifetime! Just one advice for you, Phil. Take a good care of Eve, she looks like a really good person. I just don't want you to end up like me, bro!", Mike advised him.

Phil understood what his brother meant. He was a single father to his only daughter, thanks to Maryse, his ex-wife's infidelity but Mike would forever blamed himself for being too focus to his work that he didn't have time for his family. But in Phil's eyes, it was that bitch's fault that his brother's marriage crumbled down. He was just trying to provide for her and Amanda but she was so persistent of being unable to keep her legs closed, just like Kelly.

"Philly!", an annoying flirtatious voice spoke.

"Speaking of the devil", Phil whispered to himself and Mike shared their disgusts.

Kelly rushed to Phil's side, suddenly being clingy, totally inappropriate to touch the groom of the day like that. Phil tried to release her grip but it would look suspicious. Luckily, his younger sister, Chaleen Brooks came to their side.

"Uh, Kelly? Your mom called, you're going home!", she said with an obvious dislike tone.

Kelly released him but she ran her hands on Phil's chest, " Congratulations, Phil! I see you around, baby!", she turned to the entrance door but not before she waved and sent flying kiss at him.

"Dude, she gave me goose bumps!", Chaleen folded her arms together, causing her brothers to laugh at her.

When all of the guests went home, Phil rushed to his bedroom but he found Eve nowhere in sight. He heard the water running in his bathroom so he assumed she was having her shower. Feeling tired, he threw himself on his king sized bed, breathing a sigh of relief, grateful that everything was over.

His mind wandered off when the bathroom door opened and Eve walked out in her bath robe with her hairs wet. Eve noticed that Phil was in the room and feeling that she didn't want what happened to her earlier to happen again, she just ignored him and walked to the newly set up make up table, where she was starting to apply herself with lotion after her bath.

Phil was watching Eve intensely as she ran her hands on her perfectly tanned skin and by that time, if he didn't have any conscience with him, he would surely already doing her right on the table but he remembered her condition.

"Why are you staring at me like that?", Eve slightly felt annoyed at the man who was watching or more like drooling over her for the past five minutes.

Phil looked down in embarrassment. Eve caught him staring at her for the whole time. "Uh, I was just thinking"

"Thinking by looking at my ass", Eve muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! So when are you going to run my first condition?"

"What condition?", Phil asked her again.

Eve sighed deeply, "When are you going to tell your family that we're moving out of this house?".

Phil smirked and his dad's image played on his mind. "I don't mind if you want me to tell my dad now!"

"Okay, but let me changed first!", she replied calmly but was confused to see Phil was still there.

"Do you mind?", Eve motioned him to get out since she wanted to change.

"Oh, sorry! I'll talk to him while you change!", he got up from bed and walked out.

Meanwhile, Eve silently prayed, hoping that Mr. Brooks would grant her wish to move out form his house, rather than increasing the rate of her guilt facing the faces she lied to and not to mention, to escape Phil from being in the same room everyday.

* * *

><p>Please review if you want update. Thanks in advance. So do you think Eve will get what she wants? How will Phil's parents react about this?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello guys! So I read all of your opinions and I want to thank all of you that showed supports. I'll continue this story but only if you guys review every chapter that I updated. I really want to know what are you guys thinking everytime you read my story so I can improve and feel inspired to give you guys new chapter to read. So once again, I want to thank my reviewers out there. I owed you guys this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Are you both really sure with your decision?", Mr. Brooks looked at his son and daughter in law, hoping that they would think again about their decision.<p>

Just when all the guests left, Phil had called him to the living room to discuss something. Only when Eve joined them that Phil told him their decision to move out of the house. Phil would of course spill the bean nonchalantly but Eve quickly stuck by guilt when she saw the look on his father's face. He looked all worried and seemed to be upset.

"I don't really mind about it but it was Eve that wants to move out as soon as possible. She said it would be easier for her to go to work. Right, babe?", Phil looked at her as his hand smoothly went to Eve's lap.

She looked at where his hand landed and just by the way he called her 'babe' made her want to throw up. She rolled her eyes at him but not to make it visible to his father. How could he sell up her name for being impatient to move out the house? It was clearly stated in their contract that both parties agreed with each others' conditions.

"Is it true, Eve? Can't you wait for at least a couple of months? You guys just get married today and now you both want to move out? What will your mother says about this?", asked Mr. Brooks with hopes in his eyes, cutting off Eve's thought.

She didn't have the courage to face the elder man. Even she had just met him several times before she and Phil got married, she started to care about her father in law.

"I have to, dad! Just like what Phil have said, it's easier for me to go to my workplace so I thought we could find a house nearby. Besides, it's also close to wear Phil work, right, honey?", Eve froze for a while, never thought that she would said all of that. Well at least she followed his rule of calling him.

Meanwhile, Phil laughed inside when he heard her. He didn't know which one was funnier; how he didn't know where she work or the way she called him 'honey'.

"But the driver can send and fetch you or better yet, make Phil to do that. He's your damn husband anyway. Last but not least, why don't you just quit your job and stay at home with your mom?", he suggested. In that way, Mr. Brooks' wife would have companion.

Phil slightly covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, laughing at the woman beside her. She was out of words and he didn't want to help her, yet. She was nervous to find more words and even stealing glances at him for help. He wanted to let her know it's not easy to convince his father. This was why he agreed to her first condition in the first place. He knew his father would help him in this.

"I can't quit my job. Why would I do that? Besides, there's not many people who volunteered to work like teachers but paid so little nowadays! I'll feel bad for the orphans"

Mr. Brooks gave up, "Suit yourself then. If you ask me, I won't let the both of you go. You both know your mother and I are getting old. Who knows we may die tomorrow. I just want my family to live close to me while I'm still alive."

Eve sighed and her guilt overcame her again. She looked down at her fingers intensely before closing her eyes momentarily. "Okay, dad! I'll stay!", that was all she could say.

Phil was grinning from ear to ear while his father let out a breath of relief. Before they could celebrate, Mrs. Brooks sat down with them.

"What's with the happy looks, guys?"

"Just welcoming our family's new addition. Where were you just now?", he asked his wife.

"I just sent Kelly and her mom home. I felt bad for that girl, darling. She looked upset."

"Must be disappointed she didn't get Brooks as her last name!"

Phil gritted his teeth together in fury just to hear that slut's name. He looked at Eve but she didn't show any jealousy. But to think twice, why should she be jealous?

Mr. Brooks continued, "By the way, I didn't see Vickie around today. Why didn't she come?"

Mrs. Brooks sighed sadly, "Her mother got sick again. And this time, it got worse!"

He shrugged, "Well it's about time for karma to haunt her back!"

"Honey.."

"Because of her, Vickie lost her husband and daughter. She became a widow at such a young age just because of her mother's cruelty", he showed his dissatisfaction.

Phil's mother changed the topic quickly. "So how's my favourite girl doing?", she looked at her new daughter in law with glee.

Eve quickly looked up to her, replying with a smile, "Never been better, mom. It feels different in a good way to be a wife now."

The elder woman caressed the younger one's cheek, "Phil is so lucky to have a beautiful and smart woman as his wife. My dream to see Phil got married was fulfilled. I felt relieved now"

Eve put her hand on her chest, touched by her mother in law's affection and words towards her. "Mom, I just don't know what to say. Since the first time we met, you've been good to me and I promise you I'll try to be the best wife for Phil!". After she stopped, she suddenly regretted what she said. She didn't know what possessed her to say stuff like promises but she just couldn't control herself. If Phil's mother knew about their marriage, she would surely be devastated.

Mrs. Brooks wiped her nearly formed tears in her eyes and turned to his younger son, "Now that I already have a granddaughter, when are you and Eve going to give me a grandson?", she said with sparkles in her eyes.

Phil looked at Eve's now dumbfounded look before turning again to his mother, "Well, I don't have any problem with that. All you gotta do is ask Eve. She's the one that's going to conceive!"

Eve formed her lips into thin line, glaring at him. How could he say that? Not that he declined that suggestion instead he smiled evilly to her?

"I thought it was you who's not ready for a child in the near future? If it was me, I wanted to", Eve decided to play up against him to let him know she didn't want to say yes to everything he wanted.

The elderly couple were smiling while Phil seemed to be shocked by her answer but he quickly replied back, "If that's the case we don't have any problem here then"

"So you're going to give me a grandchild, Eve?", Mrs. Brooks asked her in a hopefully manner.

Eve hesitated at first, "Yeah, of course!"

"I'm so grateful you pick this girl as your wife, Phil!"

"What can I say, mom? I'm just that good!"

They all laughed except for Eve. " Mom! Dad! I'm going upstairs now. I need to rest. Good night!", she stood up from her seat, acknowledging them except for Phil.

That midnight, Eve was lying on the bed reading a novel in her hands, waiting for her sleepy time arrived when Phil entered the room. She heard him dropped himself on the long couch but she decided to ignore him.

"You really meant what you said to my mom earlier?", Phil broke the silence as he turned his direction towards Eve.

She put her novel aside before sitting and looked at him questioningly, soon smirking at him, "Are you seriously going to buy that?"

He shrugged, "If you want to give her a grandchild that bad, I can help you with it right now!"

Eve felt uncomfortable with his answer but she her heart raced faster in fear when Phil got up from the couch and walked towards her. He sat beside her with a smile on his face.

"Phil, what are you doing? Have you forget about the contract? You can't touch me behind your family, remember?", Eve reminded him, panicked when he got closer.

He remembered the contract but he decided to play games with her. His smile kept getting wider and wider, "We'll forget about the contract for awhile while we have some fun!". He cornered her on the bed, placing both of his hands beside her head as he went on top of her, who was now had to lie down without her wanting to.

Meanwhile, Eve turned her head sideways, afraid of looking in the man's eyes. She felt tears flowing at the side of her head. "Phil, please! Don't do this to me!". She was getting afraid and her chest rose up and down faster when she felt Phil's hot breath on her cheek when suddenly he cracked a loud laugh.

Phil sat back up while still laughing at Eve. "What do you think I am? You must think I just lost it, aren't you? I'm not that bad, okay? So next time before you decide to say something, think twice."

Eve sat at the upper side of the bed and brought her knees up her chest as her sobs turns to a cry. "Then what do you want me to say to them? Tell them that our marriage is on contract and there's no way we'll have a child? You once told me to play up this marriage like a real thing, so I was just helping you, Phil!", she cried louder, devastated that her sacrifice meant nothing for him.

"Eve! Not too loud!", Phil warned her.

"Let them hear!", she lost it. "You lied to me, Phil! You said you'd agreed to all of my conditions but now? You make me have to face your family! I have to deal with your brother and sister! I have to deal with your mom and dad, who treated me so nice like the child of their own and I also have to deal with you, in this house, in this room, everyday!"

She sobbed hard as she buried her face in her hands. Phil felt sympathetic towards her out of nowhere. He touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her, "Eve, I'm sorry! I forgot..."

"Go away and don't disturb me, you liar!", she screamed in her hands, hating the voice of the man that brought her into this scheme. When he tried to convince her to marry him, he was the most angelic man in the world but now, he showed his true colours. He was nothing but a liar.

Phil raised his hands in defeat, "Okay! Okay! I'll leave you alone but please stop screaming. I don't want the whole house to hear you, okay? You go to sleep and rest on this bed, okay? I'll take the couch", he muttered softly and soon found himself lying on the couch afterwards, having the rest of his own.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think about this chapter? Tell me in the review. Thank you in advance! If I received 5+ reviews, I'll post new chapter tomorrow.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Right after Eve woke up early in the morning, she grabbed her towel hung on the back of the door and walked to the bathroom, but not before she grabbed her clothes inside the cabinet. Who knows if she walked out of the bathroom just with a towel on and Phil was already awake? She wouldn't want to stumble into that scenario. She walked past the sleeping man on the couch, carefully not to wake him up. The humiliation she received last midnight from him was more than enough. She even turned red when she remembered back what he had done to her. Shrugging, she entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower to refresh herself.

Once she was done, she organised herself and went outside the room. She went downstairs to the kitchen, only to see the maids preparing breakfast. She greeted them morning before stepped out to the soon, making her way to the mini garden outside the mansion. She sat around the floral scenery as her mind wandered somewhere else.

It was her second day as a wife and she was already mistreated by Phil, her husband. Her first condition was broken because of him and last night, he even have the heart to tease her to have 'fun'. Only if Zack was there, he would surely laugh at her misfortune. Talking about Zack, she wondered how was her best friend doing right now. It's been two months she didn't meet him and by now, he must've been undergoing his bone marrow transplant. She had cashed in the cheque from Phil so it shouldn't be a problem. She made a mental note to herself to meet her best friend in the near future. She smiled to herself, knowing that soon, Zack would live his life normally again.

She shook her head and smiled as she turned her gaze to the big mansion in front of her. How her life has changed. She felt like in a sappy and corny movie right now. Living as an orphan all her life, only to get married to a rich businessman and lived in a wonderfully huge mansion. She felt like she didn't deserve all of this. It should be Kelly that should be in her shoes right now. She's on the same level with the Brooks while she was just a girl that lived in an orphanage, not knowing who her real family was. She might just be a prostitute's kid that was thrown away at the dump. The only family she had was Zack, Alicia and all the kids.

Suddenly she remembered about Phil. How stupid was she to accept his offer to be his wife. Just a day she lived with him, he was already changing his way to make her life cut out of freedom. Deep inside, she thought it would just be better if he married Kelly in the first place to let him suffer. Speaking of the woman that Phil feared to be married off, she didn't actually knew how did she look like. She didn't even have the chance to meet her during the wedding.

Before she could let her mind wandered further, someone coughed behind her, making her to turn her head.

"Mike!", she said to her brother in law with his daughter, Amanda holding hands with him. She felt pity for the little girl who hadn't feel mother's love at such a young age, just like her. Phil did tell her once that her mother was a slut, just like Kelly. Maybe that was why Phil was afraid to get married in the first place, Eve thought.

"You got up that early? I thought newlyweds should be tired after their first night!", Mike teased Eve, causing her face to turn red. This antique must have run down the family.

Eve tried to hide her embarrassment and forced a smile, "Did you just came here?", she asked him as she grabbed Amanda from him, settling her down on her lap.

"No, I was just about to take a walk with Ames around the house when I see you got zoned out. If I didn't come here, you might have flied all the way to another planet! You want to join us around the house? We can talk and I can spill out Phil's embarrassing moments to you"

Eve stood up smiling and picked up Amanda in her arms, "I'm in!".

* * *

><p>Phil walked out of his shower with the sound of a woman's laugh. He walked to the balcony and saw his older brother, his niece and his wife in the garden. She looked like she had a great time chatting with Mike and that made Phil uncomfortable. His gut was twisting and his enragement rose but it was all jealousy, in which he was ashamed to admit. But to put in the first place, why would he be jealous? She was not his real wife. She was just his wife on contract and he didn't even have any feelings towards her. He sighed deeply to himself and went back inside the room.<p>

He sat on the edge of the bed and instantly felt bad for dragging Eve in his own mess. He should be grateful that there's one person that wanted to help him but he repaid her by yelling and scolding at her? He shut his eyes and shook his head, brushing off those feelings. He should let her feel all of that since she's a hard headed woman herself. Suddenly, his mind was filled with Eve's face last night. Her crying and the pain in her eyes, he just couldn't help himself from feeling bad for her.

When he woke up at 3 in the morning to use the toilet, he watched the poor woman sleep without covers so he covered her with the blanket. She looked really tired and there was still stain of her tears. When his hands came in contact with her bare skin of her hands and shoulders, he almost couldn't contain himself. His manly desire for her was so strong but luckily he could fight it in the end and put himself back to sleep.

Back to present, Phil was startled by his sister. "Mom called for breakfast!", she yelled before going downstairs.

Nodding, Phil followed her suit and went straight to the dining table where everyone was already sitting, including Eve. He grinned and went to her side, smiling at her while softly patted her head before sitting next to her. Eve looked at him weird for his 'romantic' behaviour but she acted like nothing to avoid any doubt from his family, so she smiled back at him.

The family started to dig in the breakfast in various forms. Sandwiches, french toasts, mashed potatoes and drinks of orange juices and teas were surely appetizing for them. They chatted during the meal and even laughing with each others when they pulled pranks on each other.

Eve just laughed along with the whole family as she took a bite from her french toast, not realising that Phil was taking his chance to stare at his beautiful wife. He was too into it that he didn't even know his sister was watching him all the time. Chaleen crumpled a piece of tissue and threw it in Phil's direction, hitting him right at the side of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?", he asked annoyed for ruining his moment.

Mike, who noticed this, asked their sister, "Why did you do that to Phil?"

Chaleen in return smiled innocently before replying, "Sorry but I just felt disgusted by how Phil was staring deeply and bore a hole on Eve's face!"

Eve stopped munching and looked at Phil, who suddenly tried to look elsewhere awkwardly.

Phil managed to send a glare to his sister before talking back, "What's it to you? I can do whatever I want to my wife. Even if you told me to kiss her, I would!". He put his free hand around Eve's shoulder, who was blushing crazily.

"Right! As if you got the guts to do so!", Chaleen stuck out her tongue at him.

"Fine!", Phil widen his eyes before lifting Eve's chin and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Eve was completely shocked that she pushed him away. She turned red before but now she was like a bright tomato. Phil kissed her in front of her family and it was not just a kiss. It was her first kiss for God's sake. The kiss that will forever etched in her history.

"Guys! Stop embarrassing Eve. Look at her all blushing", Mrs. Brooks advised her kids.

Her children shrugged and continued to eat while Eve was touching her lips and still processing what just happened. Her other hand was quickly grabbed by Phil's and he placed it securely on his lap. Eve looked at him irritated, only to be replied by a really sick looking satisfied smile. She could only bit her lower lip in anger and tried to finish off her food.

* * *

><p><em>5+ reviews and a new chapter tomorrow as rewards.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Phil stretched up his hands to the air and groaned. Finally, all of his work that he left for a week during his holidays have been done. He was relieved it was only a week. Who knows how much work would he get if he left for a month?

Resting himself on his office chair, he looked up at the ceiling, filling up his empty mind with something. He put his hands at the back of his head as he was thinking. He smiled to himself when Eve crossed his mind. Eve! The woman that he called his wife. Although for the past week she was still acting cold towards him, he would always find a way to interact with her. Everytime they spent time with his family, he would took the chance to be affectionate towards her. He cuddled her, hugged her, touched her and even kissed her in front of them. Not that she could fight him off. She would always show protest in the room but he was satisfied that he got her in public.

Speaking of family, his mother had shot him so many questions of the same topic. When is he going to bring Eve for honeymoon? Where is he going to bring Eve for honeymoon? He had a headache just for those questions. He didn't even know what to tell when technically, Eve was not his wife. She was hired to act as his wife.

"Hey man! What are you thinking?"

A surprised Phil looked at where the voice from and right in front of him sat down his bestfriend, Daniel, looking at him with a teasing smile on his face.

"Where did you come from?", Phil asked, slightly raising his tone.

Daniel chuckled at his long time best friend, "I was from my office, where else?"

Phil turned away, mentally smacking himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course Daniel was from his office room. He's been working with him since the beginning.

"How's Brie?", he asked different question.

"She's fine. It's just that she didn't feel too good last night, you know how pregnant women are! How about you? Since you got married, you don't even give me a call. Getting busy with your wife, huh?"

"No, no, no! There's nothing happened between us! I slept on the couch and she gets the bed!"

"Aww, our Philly gave up his super comfortable bed for his wife. How cute!", he laughed at him.

Phil glared at him, "I don't have feelings for her, okay!"

"So you hate her?"

"No! It's not that I hate her. I like her but I don't love her but that doesn't mean I hate her!"

Phil looked at Daniel, waiting for him to speak but instead, Daniel snorted under his hand.

"What?"

"Clearly you have the hot for her! I'm afraid you can't control yourself when you're with her. I've reminded you, Eve is special. Sure that you keep denying but I can totally see you've started to care for her. Where's our bad tempered Phil have gone? I didn't even see any of our staffs were being yelled at today!"

"Please! Even if she offered herself to me, I'll reject her that instant!"

"Right! Then why did you ask her to marry you in the first place?", he asked, slightly annoyed by the fact that his friend was in denial. He could totally see that he liked her.

"Because I want to stay away from Kelly, what else? Besides, Eve was in need of money. It's a matter of being at the right time at the right place"

"Okay, suit yourself! I just want to tell you a thing. Eve is a nice girl so don't waste her just like that. She may not love you but you can make her love you. Brie and I have a strong feeling that she's the one for you, man"

Phil stood in silence. Daniel was right. Eve didn't love him. All he gave her was hate minus the romantic act she did in front of his family. "The thing is I've promised her that we will never be in love with each other!"

"Phil, I've read your contract and there's no such thing as 'falling in love is not approved' is stated on it", he stated. He studied Phil, who was silenced once again.

"Why don't you fight me back? Cause it's true, right?"

Phil slicked his hair to the back with one of his hand, "Course it's true but I'm afraid that if we're too in love and one day our secret broke, we'll have to be apart and I don't want to do that, Dan!"

"Your secret, only you, me , Eve and my wife that knows so as long as we keep our mouth shut, there's not gonna be a problem"

"I hope so", he replied weakly.

"By the way, Brie invites both of you tomorrow night for dinner. She really wants to get to know Eve. Bring her along or prepare to face the wrath of a pregnant woman!", Daniel finished, causing both of them to laugh hysterically.

"Alright, I'll tell Eve later and you my friend, I ordered you to accompany me out for lunch!"

"As long as you pay for it, then I'm in!", he smiled.

* * *

><p>Eve looked at the big clock in the teacher's staff and it was already 6 in the afternoon. With all the traffic, she needed to go home that instant. Phil had told her about the dinner yesterday and she couldn't afford to say no, not because of him but because of the pregnant Brie, Daniel's wife. She appreciated that she wanted to be friends with her. They've only met once, that was during the contract signing between her and Phil.<p>

She packed her things and took her purse before walking to the door, only to bump with her bestfriend, Alicia.

"Where you going this fast, girl?", she asked with a smile on her face and a pile of books in her hands.

"I have something to do with Phil tonight. He asked me to go to his friend's house with him"

"It's his friend's house and you're the one that looked excited. Well, whoever gets a husband as rich and handsome like Phil will surely be excited, even me!", she joked, causing Eve to laugh at her. Yes, she have told Alicia about the fake marriage but not Zack.

She thought Alicia might be right. Phil have everything to have any girl that he wanted but she was sure it's not her. She's not his type, she thought.

"Did you hear me, Eve?"

Eve shook her head down. She looked back up to her bestie, "I'm going home now. I need to use the bathroom before Phil comes home"

Alicia looked at her unbelievably, "So that's why you have to go early?"

Eve in return formed a bad innocent smile, "If Phil gets to shower first, I'll have to wait for an hour. He showered like a girl to be honest!"

"Okay then, have a safe ride!", Alicia bid her goodbye as Eve's figure kept getting smaller in sight till she disappeared.

* * *

><p>That night, Eve and Phil arrived at Daniel's house. The men were talking in the living room while the women were working on the dinner in the kitchen.<p>

"Doesn't it bother you to do everything with that bump on your stomach?", Eve wondered as she prepared plates and glasses on the counter.

Brie laughed softly, "Most of the time, yes! But we as woman need to sacrifice. After carrying this baby for nine month, everything will be worth it! Dan and I will have a new addition in our family and at least, our home won't be that quiet anymore!"

Eve laughed along and touched by what she said, "I wish I can have a child of my own but it's impossible in this marriage"

"Why don't you tell Phil about it? Who knows if you both finally be in love, you both can have a baby?", Brie suggested while she was getting the baked spaghetti out of the oven.

Eve shook her head like there's no tomorrow, "No, no, no! I don't want a kid from his seed but I want it from a man that I truly love. Phil and I got married was because of a certain reason, not love". She forced a smile as she brought a tray of plates and glasses to the dining table.

She saw Phil and Daniel talking in the living room so she hid behind a wall, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I've tried, Dan! Last night, I tried to approach her but she was cold as ever. She bored me to death. If it wasn't for me that started a conversation, we'll both die from silence and boringness! It's hard to hear her voice what more to hold her in my arms in our room? You want me to fall in love with a woman like that?", Phil complained, not realising the subject of his conversation heard him well and hurt her feelings.

"Will you lower down your voice? She's in the kitchen and what if she heard you?", Daniel warned him in whispery voice.

"Let her know then. I'm sick and tired of all this. Only God knows when this will end", he sighed.

"Phil, let's not forget who begged her to get married with you in the first place. You have to think that she sacrificed everything for you. Now that you're free from Kelly, you talk bad about her. You should thank her for everything she'd done!"

Phil struck by guilt and silenced by his bestfriend again. "I.. I just never thought about that", he stammered.

"Don't give up, Phil. Try again!"

Eve felt her body was just hit by a car. Phil hated her that bad? No wonder that last night he used the most gentleman voice he had towards her. So that was his reason, to approach her. Slowly, her face looked down and the smile she put on her face since she arrived was fading away. She walked to the table and put down the tray. She could feel the two pairs of eyes looking at her when they stopped talking. After she was done, she went back to the kitchen, not realising couple of tears had slid down her face. Now she knew what Phil have thought about her. She made a promise to herself to not open up her heart to him, not after what he said.

"Are you okay, Eve?", Brie asked, concerned about the brunette that looked suddenly depressed.

Eve wiped her tears behind her, "I'm good. Did you need help?"

"Yeah, I need you to bring this food to the table then we all can eat", she smiled enthusiastically, resulting in Eve trying to smile back, not wanting to ruin the pregnant woman's mood.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Eve showed protest by launching her silent mode in the car. She rather looked at the clear night sky than to look at the driver beside her. Same goes to Phil, he was also silent and just focusing his gaze on the road, not knowing what to talk about with his wife. So he just shrugged and left her like that, not knowing he was the reason she was quiet.<p>

Meanwhile, Eve could only thought other things Phil might say about her when she was not around. Her thought was disturbed when her hand was squeezed lightly in Phil's hand. Eve huffed roughly. She knew it was one of his tricks so she pulled her hand away.

But like a magnet, Phil's hand found it's way back to her hand. He smiled and due to Daniel's advice, he thought this was the right time to try again.

Enraged, Eve pulled her hand away again. "Don't freaking touch me, Phil! Have you forgot our contract? Control yourself!", she yelled.

"I was just touching your hands, not your something!", Phil said nonchalantly.

Eve turned to Phil, "Listen here, Phil! I'm not a cheap skank that you can do as you please! I know who I am; an orphan! Don't make that fact made you think you can take advantage of me. Touch me here and there but behind me, you talked bad about me in every chance you had!"

Phil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, couldn't quite catch what Eve was trying to prove. Did she hear what he said about her earlier? He wanted to ask her but he didn't want her to get angrier than she already did so he decided it was better to shut his mouth and just drive home.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update. My neighbourhood had suffered electric power failure yesterday including my house so there's no network for me to post this chapter. Truly sorry for that. Hope you guys like this chapter. 5+ reviews and an update tomorrow.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

It was already a month since Eve got married to Phil and as usual, she would have breakfast with the rest of the Brooks every morning, including that day. All of them were chatting with each other but Mike and Amanda weren't there since he and his daughter have their own house so it was just Eve, Phil, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks and Chaleen.

"Summer's almost here and I was thinking to have a vacation, maybe to Miami. So what do you guys think about that?", Mr. Brooks suddenly raised the topic about vacation.

Mrs. Brooks smiled at her husband of over 30 years, agreed with his suggestion, "I think that would be great, sweetie. We can bring the whole family with us too"

"That would be fun, dad! I can search for a new pet there for my new additions!", Chaleen added.

Meanwhile, Phil shook his head to his family before saying, "Sorry, dad but I've already plan a vacation to Colorado and I'll bring Eve along since, well, we both never actually have a honeymoon?"

When she heard him, Eve's heart literally dropped. Was this man has gone insane? He planned a honeymoon for them? She looked at Phil, trying to gain assurance and that was when Phil looked back at her, as if he knew what she was thinking.

He held her hand, "Sorry, babe! I didn't tell you about this! It's just that I want to make it to you as a surprise, I hope you're not mad!"

"How will Eve is going to get mad? Every woman will be happy if their husband give them surprises! Right, Eve?", Mrs. Brooks asked, only to receive a mere nod from her.

Mr. Brooks added, "Well if that's the case, I'll just bring your mom, sister, brother and Ames then!"

Eve looked down at her plate and stopped touching her food. Chaleen, who realised her sister in law's behaviour, asked her, "Sis, are you okay? You looked so down today? You don't like Colorado?", she turned to her brother, "Phil, why are you choosing Colorado? Can't you pick a more romantic place to have honeymoon?"

Before she could bashed her brother, Eve cut her off, "No, it's not that, Chal! I'll go with Phil. I'll support whatever he decide!", she lied.

Phil smiled widely to hear her. Seeing that stupid smile on his face, Eve felt the need to get away from the table and go to her room as soon as possible. She couldn't believe Phil would use her like that. She felt betrayed. She could only hope this marriage would end as soon as possible.

"Sorry, guys. I need to go to the room. I'm feeling unwell now", she stated before walking away.

Phil glanced at Eve walking to the stairs. He wondered was she mad with his plan? He shrugged and decided to finish up his meal before following her.

After for about 5 minutes later, Phil went to his room. He opened the door and closed it back before his gaze set upon a crying Eve on the bed, sitting all curled up in a ball.

When Eve saw Phil entered their room, she ran to him and started to launch series of punches to his chest, upset of what he just did. Instead of ducking away from her attack, he just let her did it.

"You're always like this, Phil! You always made decisions that involves me without discussing with me!", she asked him in a whispery tone since she could hardly yell with everyone outside. Well at least Phil was relieved that she could control herself now.

"You know what could happen in this 'honeymoon'? We can lose control and prone to do anything we shouldn't do, you know that?", she continued.

Phil stopped her by grabbing her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Eve, listen to me! Listen first to what I have to say!"

"What's there to hear about? You want break another condition? First, we can't move out! Now, you want me to please your need?", she constantly shook her head and looking down, didn't want to make an eye contact with him.

"Eve! I didn't even know that things will turn out like this! If I knew dad was against us moving out, I'll never married you in the first place", he bluntly spoke, as if she was the one that begged him to get married.

Eve released Phil's hands from her shoulders, taking a few steps back, "So that's what you think? When I said no to your deal, you were so pleading to me. Now, when you're able to convince me to get involved in your scheme, you're saying all of this? You wanna know something? Today is exactly the day that I learnt that there's an ungrateful person like you in this world. I was so stupid to agree with your contract!"

Phil looked down in guilt. Eve was right. He didn't know why did he become like this. So easy to feel guilty. Back before he met Eve, he didn't even care about anyone else's feelings. He was so confident that he would do what the contract says but whenever there's Eve, he lost control. Several times he tried to stay sane but Eve had this something that made him attracted to her. Her voice, her scent, her attitude, her everything.

His thought however, was knocked off his mind when he was shoved by Eve.

"I'm so mad at you and you took this time to daydream?"

"I'm sorry, Eve", he whispered.

She snorted. She doubted that apology was sincere. Tons of 'sorry' he had said to her, including that night when she heard what he said about her at Daniel's house. She tried to stay mad at him but everytime her eyes met that intoxicating orbs, she let herself lost. Ever since the beginning, his eyes was her weakness. Because of them, she said 'yes'! She nodded with whatever he said. She was confused by it.

She barely knew him and comparing him with Zack it was supposed to be Zack that could control her since they've been together at the orphanage since they were kid. He was in love with her but she rejected him. Maybe it was because she would one day meet her one true love and just maybe that man was the one she called 'husband' all this while. However, she brushed off that thought, thinking it was impossible. She knew where she stood in his eyes.

"Now, would you listen to why I made this plan? Once you heard what I have to say, then you can say anything you want to say, okay?"

"Huh? What's okay?", Eve asked, dumbfounded.

Phil in return, chuckled. "You're mad at me for daydreaming and now you're the one that do that? Maybe you shouldn't stare at me that long, you might be hypnotized by this handsome man!", he proclaimed, causing Eve to suddenly blushed.

"As I was saying, Eve, I've been thinking about this since the day dad said no to your moving idea and I thought this can help you to relax your mind from facing my family everyday ever since we got married. I know they were annoying at times with their constant questionnaires, so I just thought you need this vacation"

Eve processed what he was saying until he spoke again, "So are you in?". He looked in her eyes and again, the effect started t work up. She nodded slowly.

Phil clasped his hands together, grinning, "Good. Do you have any other things to say?"

"Do we have to stay at the same room too?"

"What else? Of course we'll stay in the same room? Imagine if mom and dad knew about this, you want the both of us to be dead meat?"

Eve swallowed the lump in her throat from her crying earlier and at the same time she got really nervous.

"Don't worry! It's going to be just like here. You take the bed, I'll take the couch!", he said, like he was reading her mind.

Suddenly, Eve was stuck with guilt. Since they got married, never once Phil ever slept on a bed anymore.

"Is it okay with you? I mean you always sleep on the couch", she asked him softly.

"Does that mean you're letting me to sleep on the bed with you?", Phil asked, his face suddenly flashing her a dirty smile.

She quickly bulged her eyes and shook her head vigorously, causing Phil to laugh at her. He stepped forward and petted her head. "I was just kidding. By the way, I just want to say thank you for helping me. If it wasn't for you, I might turned insane by Kelly already"

"I was in need for money that time", she quickly replied, trying to ignore the soft tone he used towards her.

"In two weeks, we'll fly off to Paris and then you can have the time you need for three weeks!", Phil told her.

Eve furrowed her eyebrows, "Paris? I thought you said Colorado?"

"Chaleen's right. I need a more romantic place. Besides, I don't want my family to suddenly appear in front of our hotel room making a surprise and decided to join in with us. You know what they're capable of, right?", he asked, causing her to let out a laugh. "And Daniel told me that you've told Brie that you really want to go to Paris one day so I just made that day come!"

When Phil finished, Eve couldn't contain herself from being excited. Ever since she was in her teenage years, she had been dreaming to go to Paris and to have her dream came true, it made her to suddenly jump in Phil's arms and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Phil! Thank you so much!", she happily screamed before she realised what she was doing. She let go herself of Phil and he let out a cough to make things not awkward but failed.

"I need to go the bathroom!", Eve lied, knowing that she didn't have any other alternative to avoid him after the stunt she pulled.

While Eve was mentally cursing herself in the bathroom and regretting what happened, Phil was in the room, sitting on the couch, smiling to himself as his hand was rubbing his cheek where Eve planted a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>5+ reviews and I'll update. Thank you in advance!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

If it wasn't for a phone call, Eve would trap herself in the bathroom for a little longer. She kissed Phil in the cheek earlier and it made her felt embarrassed to face him.

"Eve, you have a phone call!", Phil told her from outside the bathroom for the third time.

Exhaling her breath, Eve calmed herself and went out, where Phil stood. "Who was it from?"

Phil raised his shoulders, "No idea. Chaleen gave it to me. She said it's for you, there you go!", he handed her the phone.

She took the cordless phone from his hand and held it near to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Eve!", the voice from the other line spoke harshly, making Eve to get shocked.

"Zack?", she asked for assurance and at the same time wondering where did he got the house phone number.

Meanwhile, Phil suddenly took an interest to Eve's conversation when he heard her saying a man's name.

"So you do remember me. How could you get married without telling me, Eve? I thought we're bestfriends, Eve! It seems that you don't want to have anything to do with someone sick like me, don't you?", Zack said in a heartbroken tone.

"I'm so sorry, Zack. I just don't want to hurt your feelings. I don't want you to keep waiting for me. There's never going to be an 'us' between us, Zack!", Eve tried to explain to him as she was about to cry for what she had done.

"Whatever, Eve! If you don't want to talk to me, just tell me truth. No need to sugarcoat anything!"

"Zack, please listen...", she said but the line went dead.

Eve put down the phone on her makeup table and she sank to the floor. Her tears started to fall. She didn't mean to hurt Zack. She did all this for him. She didn;t want to lose a good friend in him. She kept crying that she didn't even realised her husband had watched her whole breakdown that day.

Phil approached and sat down on the floor, putting his arm around her shoulders. He raised her chin to face him, wiping her tears with his other hand before saying "Why are you crying? Who's Zack?"

Eve looked back down and cried again. She decided to ignore him since he didn't have the right to know everything about her life.

"If you don't want to tell me then it's fine. But please stop crying! I know I shouldn't meddle in but my advice is that if you think all of this is your fault, you should go to him and apologise. I'll let you go to meet him when you want to, okay?", he suggested as he lend his shoulder for her head to rest on. Eve didn't object, she just let him see another flaw of her and at the same time, felt secure with him next to her.

The next day, Eve was at the orphanage in the staff. Since it was lunch, she was accompanied by Alicia in the staff, taking a light lunch in forms of coffee and chocolate bars.

"So have you met Zack?", Alicia broke the silence.

Eve looked up at her other bestfriend at shook her head no. She wondered how was Zack doing after his surgery. He must be doing better.

"Not yet but he already knew about my marriage to Phil. He didn't sound pleased. I feel really bad about it, Ali!"

Alicia looked down, chewing on her bottom lip as if she was hiding something.

"I'm the one that told him about you. I'm sorry, Eve. I also feel bad for him. He love you since forever and to receive news that you got married, of course he would react that way", she told her the truth. "Wait, are you mad at me, Eve? I'm sorry if you're mad at me", she added, begging for forgiveness.

Eve smiled at her, "It's okay, Ali. I'm not mad. I just hope Zack would accept what happened. Besides, I only see him as a friend. Not more than that. You can't force to feel what you don't feel, especially in matters of the heart!"

"What about your husband? Did you feel anything towards him? You both got married by a contract. Eve, you're fooling yourself just because you want to help somebody! I've never met someone like you"

"Alicia, I love Zack only as a friend. If you were in his place, I'll do this for you too!"

Alicia held Eve's hand, feeling touched, "Aww, girl, I'm so lucky to have you as my bestfriend".

Eve could only smile her words.

"But what will happen when this ends?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, things between you and Phil? Are you sure you'll end up leaving him? What if you've fallen in love with him?"

Eve instantly widen her eyes in shock, "What? No! No! No! We're just husband and wife on paper only. Not more than that! And I'll never fall in love with him. You know why? Cause he's one egotistical jerk!"

Alicia gave her a teasing look, "Sound so sure, huh?"

"Of course!"

"We'll see then!", she shrugged as they both continued their lunch.

At the same time, Phil and Daniel were having their lunch in a restaurant too. Bored talking about office work and things, Daniel changed the topic.

"So how are things with you and Eve?"

"What kind of things?", Phil asked him back.

Daniel quickly gave him an 'are you serious' look before he spoke, "Did you both already... you know?", he made a hand signal.

Phil laughed at his friend, "Keep on dreaming, man! That will never ever happen, okay! How many times should I tell you that our marriage is just based on contract. She's never being so open with me, so how can I have that feeling towards her? How can she love me?"

"Then make her. I can't believe a successful and rich man like you are so idiotic when it comes to a woman. Think about it, Phil! Eve is perfect for you. From her appearance to her heart, she suits you well. Beauty is not just from the outside but you need to look what's inside. If you don't believe me, when you go home this afternoon, try to look at your wife and watch every thing she do. You'll see something you've never realised about her before".

Phil waved his hands in defeat, "Okay, Life! I'll try again and again and again. If this fails, I know who to find!", he finished before getting back at his food.

That afternoon, when Phil went home, his gaze dropped at the living room, where his niece was colouring something with Eve on the table.

"Hi, babe!", Phil went to Eve, kissing the top of her head, taking the chance now that they were outside of their room.

Eve was sedated with his antique so she just go with the flow and smiled at him.

While Eve and Amanda were sitting on the floor, Phil sat down on the sofa. "Where's everybody?"

"Mom and dad were going to a charity event, Chaleen is in her room and Mike had to go outstation!", she answered without looking at her husband on her right.

She helped Ames with her work again as Phil was observing them two. She was smiling and at occasions laughed when Ames' colouring skill got awkward. He suddenly remembered what Daniel had said to him earlier.

"_If you don't believe me, when you go home this afternoon, try to look at your wife and watch every thing she do. You'll see something you've never realised about her before!"_

Slowly, he put his elbows on his knees as his chin rested on his knuckles. He stared at Eve's face from the side. He started with her green eyes to her pointed nose, perfectly shaped cheek, and her beautiful pink lips that was never lack out of smiles since he came home that day. Her pearly white teeth would show everytime she laughed. She's so beautiful when she did that, Phil thought. Daniel was right. She is beautiful. He wondered why he never realised that before?

He tried to change his sitting position to study her face again so he moved his legs a bit. Too bad for him that his foot accidentally kicked a long ceramic vase just beside the sofa, causing it to fall and break, startling both Amanda and Eve in the process.

Eve didn't want the little girl to get hurt so she asked one of the maids in the kitchen to send her to Chaleen's room while telling another maid to clean the mess. While the maid was getting the stuff to clean it up, Phil decided to pick up the pieces first, that was until a piece of the ceramic glass hurt his hand.

"Ouch!", he muttered in pain.

"Phil, you okay?", Eve asked him, worried.

She knelt down next to him and took a look at his bleeding hand. She dragged Phil to the stairs. She flipped his hand again and hissed to look at his wound before running to where the first aid kit was situated. She came back quickly and started to treat her husband.

When his pain started to tone down, Phil was surprised when Eve spontaneously held his hand as she applied antibacterial liquid on his wound before bandaging his hand. He felt his heart raced faster when their skin came in contact. Once she was done, she asked him if he was okay.

"Do you feel better now?"

Phil was silenced and gave her no reaction. He only managed to look at her in silence. Getting no response, Eve looked up and their eyes met. Her heart started to race as well when she noticed Phil looked at her without blinking. It lasted for a while but before Eve could let herself feel enchanted, she asked him again, this time louder.

"Phil!"

Phil shook his head and came back to reality, "Huh?"

"You feel better now?"

"Uh yeah, thanks!", he answered and slightly smiled to himself, feeling embarrassed that he was caught red handed staring at her.

Before they entered to the silent zone as usual, a footstep could be heard and down came Phil's sister, Chaleen.

"Don't bother about him, sis! It was his fault that he got hurt!", she spoke to Eve.

Eve smiled at her before putting all the things back in the kit and walked away. Phil watched her and formed a smirk on his face. When she was no longer in sight, he looked at his sister, who had a better smirk on her face.

"What's with that face?", he said, annoyed.

Chaleen sat next to him on the stairs and elbowed his chest playfully, "I saw the way you're all sparkly eyed at her!"

"Oh shut up!", Phil tried to hide his embarrassment, now that his sister realised what he had done.

"Busted! From that day, you never get enough looking at Eve. Are you blindfolded whenever you're in the room with her?"

"None of your business!", he rolled his eyes at her.

"But to be honest, who wouldn't go all crazy with Eve? She's beautiful and looks perfect. If your kids looked like her, they'll look adorable like their mother!", she proudly claimed.

"No, they'll look like me! Brooks' genes are really strong you know?"

"If they look anything like you, I'd rather be blind. One ugly Brooks is enough for now!", she said loudly to irritate Phil but in the end they both laughed. Inside, Phil was still thinking about Eve. He looked down at his hurt hand and formed his lips into thin line, trying not to smile in front of his sister.

* * *

><p><em>5+ reviews and I'll update. Thank you in advance.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a week since Phil hurt his hand and now, his hand was no longer in need of bandage. Only scar that left to remind him of his carelessness. Phil was sitting in his office, wasting his time looking around the room, didn't even bother to check his work. He didn't care about works that time. All that he cared about was Eve, whose face kept playing in his mind since morning. His stomach churned while his face getting warmed just to say that woman's name. Then, he remembered he had a photo of her that he hid under his table. He pulled it out and looked at the face staring at him. It was her photo from their wedding that he managed to steal without her knowledge. He caressed the face in that photo and slowly, he brought it closer to his lips. The photo came in contact with his lips for several while.

"Hey Phil, I need to talk to you!', a voice spoke along with the sound of a door creaked open, causing Phil to stopped with what he was doing. Like a reflex, he was panicked and threw Eve's photo on the floor.

"Don't you know how to knock?", Phil muttered angrily to Daniel, who was already closing the door and sat in front of him, snorted at his behaviour.

"I know how to knock but please! You never get mad whenever I entered your office... without knocking!", he reminded him.

Phil pretended to work on something on his table, afraid to show his anxiety to his friend. "So what is it that you want to talk about?", he asked, still looking at his file.

"Just want to remind you that this afternoon at 4, you have a meeting with your father and brother in the conference room, you know about the site in New York?"

"Meeting?", Phil looked confused. What meeting? He didn't remember about having any upcoming meetings, what more with his family. They should've told him at least earlier during breakfast.

"Yes, meeting! What's wrong with you, man? It seems like you're here but your mind's not! Do you have any problem?", Daniel asked with concern.

"No!", Phil answered with no mood.

Being his best friend for about 25 years, Daniel knew if Phil was in no mood to talk, that means he needed some time alone so he stood up and headed to the door. "Okay then. Don't forget! The meeting's at 4!", he said before he walked out.

"Alright!", Phil said, didn't look at him as he still pretended to organise the files.

Once, he heard the door clicked, Phil breathed a sigh of relief and rested his back on the chair. Thank god Daniel didn't suspect anything. He quickly bent down and picked up the photo that he threw, wiping dusts on it before putting it on his lips again.

He could turn crazy if he didn't meet Eve any longer. He placed it back under his table before looking at his watch. It was only 11.30 in the morning so surely he still had the time to sneak out of the office for awhile to go to the orphanage to meet Eve. Besides, the meeting would only start at 4. But just after he took his phone and keys, he stopped, dead in his tracks. If he did meet Eve, what would he say? What would she think? He never went to her workplace just to meet her. Finally, he just decided that he wanted to bring Eve out for lunch.

* * *

><p>Eve just finished a class and now she just want to relax in the staff office before she went out to meet Zack in the hospital during lunch. Phil had given her permission to meet him the other day. She knew he was not her real husband but he was still a husband so she should tell him where she needed to go and who was she meeting.<p>

Speaking of Phil, his behaviour lately has made Eve uncomfortable and confused. He was not as usual and he always went home early these days to spend time with her. His constant love and care made her irritated. Everytime she went home, she would always see his face waiting at the door, offering himself to bring her stuffs from the car.

She brushed the thought off as she stood up and took her handbag with her, walking out from the orphanage to her car to meet Zack. Her 15 minutes ride had ended when she parked her car around the hospital. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the car and went inside the hospital. She asked the nurse on the desk where Zack Ryder's room was. When she was informed, she quickly rushed to his room. She opened the door and there was Zack, sitting on a wheelchair, looking at her surprised.

"Zack", she tried to put a smile on her face.

Zack ignored her and turned his gaze to the windows.

Eve walked towards him and knelt down beside him, "Zack, please! Don't make me feel bad like this. I'm sorry!". She looked at him and saw that he looked healthier than before.

He tried to make a straight face, "I thought you didn't want to see me anymore!", causing Eve to laugh a bit.

"So you're not mad at me?"

He turned to her and half grinned at her, "I was mad at you. Now, I'm all good. Next time if you get married, don't forget to invite me!"

She slapped the side of his arms playfully, "How can there be next time when I'm already married?", she showed him the ring on her finger.

Zack chuckled before he took her hand in his and studied the ring on her finger. It must be expensive, he thought. Even if she was already belonged to someone else, he still have those feelings that he kept for more than 10 years for her. "Your husband must be so lucky to have you. So when are you going to introduce him to me?"

She blushed, "In the near future. So how are you?"

"The doctor says I'm doing great and the cancerous cell have died. We'll see in a month and if everything's okay, I can be discharged from the hospital"

"That's a good news!"

"Your husband knows you're meeting me here?", Zack asked, their hands still holding one another.

"Yeah, he's the one that suggest that I should see you!"

"Then I can see he's a nice guy! I'll pray that you both will last forever. Even though I was so heartbroken to lose you to another guy, I still wish the best for you. He's a lucky man. Make him happy, Eve!"

Eve felt guilty to him. He didn't know the real story behind her marriage and his hope for her was too much for her to bear. A tear slid down her cheeks and Zack hold her to simply say that he was there for her, completely blind about what happened at her best friend in the first place.

* * *

><p>Phil was enraged as he drove his car very fast back to his family's company. What he thought would be a great lunch turned out to be one of the worst moments in his life. He arrived at the orphanage with a big smile only to see Eve's car just going out to the main road. Curious, he followed her to the hospital. He sneaked behind her and when she entered the room, he stood waited outside, but not before peeking what she did with another man in there. He must be Zack, he thought.<p>

Sure that he let her go to meet him but to see her holding hands and all laugh with that guy made his blood boiled, or simply being jealous. Couldn't take it to see his wife being all touchy and happy with him, he ran away. While he was driving in the car, he couldn't stop thinking about Eve. Whenever he remembered what she did again, he punched the steering numerous times furiously. He was always right all this while. Every woman is just the same. No good but a materialistic slut.

He said to himself repeatedly since the beginning that he would never ever fall in love with her but he failed miserably. He started to like and care for her but she showed her affection to another man? He needed his friend's advice as soon as possible before he gets insane.

When he arrived at the office, he rushed to Daniel's room, knocking it impatiently until he heard a "Come in!"

"Phil? Where were you, man? I was thinking to bring you out for lunch but you were not in the office!"

Phil sat down without being told in front of his friend. "I just came back from the hospital!"

"Oh my God! What happened? Who got hurt?", Daniel suddenly dropped everything he did and asked his bestfriend shocked.

"Nothing too serious. Just got caught up with something!", Phil denied. He was definitely not going to tell Daniel that he was actually spying on his wife this noon.

Meanwhile, Daniel noticed the different look on his friend's face."So what brings you here?", he asked questioningly. He knew if Phil entered his office during work time, that meant he had problems.

Phil gulped, second guessing on whether he should tell his friend that he was jealous and already started to show signs of a person that fell madly in love.

"Hello? Earth to Phil!", Daniel waved his hand in front of Phil's zoning out face.

"Huh? What?"

"You sure you're okay? Tell me what's wrong? Is there something wrong between you and Eve?"

Phil closed his eyes momentarily and taking a really deep breath before exhaling. He opened back his eyes.

"Don't waste my time. I have work to do!", Daniel gave up, before focussing back to his work.

"I think I've already fall in love!", he revealed while twitching his eyes together, looking down.

For once, Daniel was silenced. Was Phil being serious? The man that never trust any women other than his mom and sister was actually falling in love? While he questioned himself, he was laughing inside too much that it showed outside too, making Phil to give him a 'really?' look.

"With who?", Daniel asked, still laughing.

Phil in turn glared at him, not wanting to tell him who since it would only make Daniel's laugh to erupt louder.

Daniel was waiting for Phil to speak but judging by how he looked at him, only one name that crossed his mind.

"Oh no! Was it Eve? That's impossible!"

Phil slightly nodded, obviously embarrassed by the fact that his feeling overcame his ego. Instead of stopped laughing, Daniel's laugh only get louder, making Phil's face turned red. What's so funny with being in love?

"See what happens now? I told you not to be confident. You guys only married for more than a month and now you lose? Where's the man that claimed he will not fall in love with Eve that even she offered herself to him, he will reject her at that instant?"

Phil was thankful that finally his friend stopped laughing. He looked away from facing him. He was right. He was too egotistical back then but now, he had truly have feelings for her. Or else, he wouldn't be jealous when he saw Eve with Zack in the hospital.

"So what should I do, Dan?"

"Didn't you get me the first time I told you? For the thousand times, make her to fall in love with you. That's the only way!"

"But you know how hard-headed Eve is. I'm afraid she didn't feel the same way. What if my feelings are only one-sided?", he babbled.

"If she's hard-headed then you're the one that should give in to her. If you act like how she act, it will only cause more problems in your marriage!". He paused to think before he spoke again, "Well tell you what? How about if you ask her out to dinner in a romantic place and only then you tell her how you feel about her?", Daniel suggested.

Suddenly, a wide grin appeared on Phil's face, confusing his best friend in front of him.

"What's wrong with you now? You first came here like someone who just lost his track and now you're all smile?", Daniel put his hand on Phil's forehead, wondering if he was entered by an evil spirit that he had a sudden change of mood.

Phil slapped Daniel's hand off from him and laughed, "I just remember that this Sunday, Eve and I are going to Paris for honeymoon... I mean holiday. So it would be easier if I just tell her while we're on our holiday".

"She must be excited to know that you choose Paris as your destination. I told you that Brie told me how much she gushed about wanting to go to Paris. So if you choose Paris that means she should know that you love her, what's there to be afraid of then?"

Phil nodded, "I guess you're right. But actually I've planned to stay away from my family for awhile. I want Eve to spend this time to rest her mind from my family. I feel bad for her so I thought she should had enough of them for the time being. Besides, this is not a real honeymoon, just an act!"

Daniel shook his head, "I doubt that it will be just an act. Maybe it will turn out as real honeymoon. People around the world didn't call it 'City of Love' for nothing!"

"Then so be it! If I can't hold it for any longer then I could just make it happen in Paris! If Eve refused, then I'll make her..."

Phil sentence was cut midway by Daniel, "Woah, shut it, big boy! No need to tell me your upcoming disgusting plan with me!"

Phil in return just smirked, "I'll never be sorry if I'm going to bleed your ears out with my romantic plan!"

* * *

><p><em>5+ reviews for update. Thank you in advance. The honeymoon will be in the next chapter so I'm hoping you'll wait for it. I didn't know when I'll update though because I'm going to have my exam for a whole month starting tomorrow so let's see where I can fit in my time to write and update. Lastly, can I get some good luck wishes for my upcoming exam from you guys? Thanks!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost three weeks since Phil and Eve had their fake honeymoon in Paris and after another day, they would fly home to Chicago. Eve was really enjoying the places and shops in Paris since it was her dream to go there. Exhausted with all the exploring and shopping with Phil, they just decided to spend their last day in Paris staying in the hotel room and rest before they went home.

During their stay there, Eve couldn't help but to feel weird with Phil's treatment towards her. They got along better and he even rarely used his harsh tone in their conversation anymore. They would occasionally laugh with each other but the one thing that bothered her was the fact that Phil was being so romantic to her and although it somehow made her happy but she still couldn't fight her confused feeling.

Unlike Eve, Phil was thinking of something else. For the past weeks, he had to prepare himself to tell Eve what he really felt about her. That he love her that much. So to not make her to feel uncomfortable when that day come, he tried his best to get along with her and to make her to trust him. He succeeded in it, which is why, on that day, he was fully prepared to finally reveal his feelings.

He stared at his beautiful wife, who was busy packing their things in suitcases on the bed. His eyes followed each of her movements and most of the time, his gaze stopped on her face, where he liked the most. Her natural and calm looking face made him peaceful but at times, making him unable to control himself. Without senses, he would just want to hold her tight in his arms and claimed forever but it seemed to be impossible but at least not before he knew what Eve felt about him. Did she love him as much as he does? Or was it just him that feel that way? It's time for him to know!

Phil stood up from the long couch and walked his way to the bed, where Eve was zipping up the last suitcase. She officially ended it with a long silent sigh.

"You're all done?", Phil asked her as he sat next to her.

Eve took a glance at him and shot him a smile, "Yeah, finally! I'm going to miss this city though!", she pouted and then put down the suitcase on the floor.

Phil took this chance to slowly brought his face closer to Eve, who was unaware of his action. When she was done, she could feel the hot breath of her husband on the side of her neck. She could feel her heart race instantly and as much as she tried to avoid contact with his skin, she failed as he used his hand to bring her face to his and a split second, their lips connected. Phil was doing all the work while Eve was frozen in her state, too shock to process everything. Before anything worse could happen, Eve pushed Phil away and stood up to walk away but he was faster. He stood up and grabbed her hand quickly, causing her to be turned around and he soon held her tight in his arms.

Phil once again brought his face closer to hers. "What's wrong with you, Phil?", she asked, panicked.

He in return looked deeply in her eyes with his before whispering, "I love you"

Eve broke his grip and walked a few steps back, constantly shaking her head. "No, Phil! Don't do this, please!"

"Why, baby? Why should you do this?"

She felt goose bumps all over her body when she heard him called her with that name. "Phil, what's going on with you? Don't you ever forget the real reason why we get married in the first place!", she raised her tone.

He looked at her with a pleading look, "I don't care. The thing is that I've fallen in love with you. I can't control myself from feeling like this, Eve. To see your face everyday is not helping either. I care about you and I don't want to put up with this husband and wife act anymore. I want you more than that! Let's start over and this time, we'll do it for real, okay, honey?"

Eve shook her head again, mentally screaming back to herself that she didn't love him back. she didn't want to give in to him.

"Phil, where's your promise? Don't be stupid, Phil! Stop your feeling from growing. No matter what, I still want a divorce from you because I don't love you. I'm sorry, Phil!"

Out of nowhere, Phil once again kissed her but this time, it felt more loving than the first one as his lips caressed her for a long moment. He broke the kiss and cupped her face with his hands, resting his head on hers. "Baby, please give us a chance, okay? We'll live like normal couple, forever. I'll do whatever to make you feel happy as a person; as my wife".

Eve felt one of her tears slid down her cheeks, "Why did you let all of this happen?", she shut her eyes and sobbed.

"It came out of nowhere, sweetheart. I've tried to push that feeling aside but it will only get stronger when I'm with you. I just love you so much!"

Eve didn't know what to say anymore. She's too tired to fight this man. You said a thing to him, he would always have something to say back. Slowly, she put down Phil's hand from her face and she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to digest every bit of what has happened since the beginning.

Soon, she felt a pair of lips on her forehead and she didn't need to look up to know who it was. She only heard his voice, "I'll buy us some breakfast downstairs and I'll give you time to think about us too. I really hope you're willing to help me make this thing work. I don't want to lose you, Eve! No matter what happens, I won't let you go cause I really love you", he finished along with the click of the door, leaving Eve alone for a moment.

She was touched by what he said and at the same time, felt sorry for him. He fell in love with the wrong person. The fact was that she didn't want to get involved with anyone. She knew what kind of ground she stood upon. She didn't want to ruin Phil's reputation for falling in love with a girl that didn't even know where she came from, who her parents were. She needed to restrain herself from falling in love with him and stop herself from being able to feel his love and care. After all, Kelly was right.

_It was about a month ago when Eve went to the bank to cash in the cheque that Phil gave to her for Zack's transplant. What she didn't know back then was that she was about to meet the person that was so hateful towards her, Kelly Blank._

_She was at the bank too, meeting one of her fuck buddies, who happened to be the man that would handle Eve's cheque that day. When Kelly accidentally read the name on the cheque, she asked him who brought it and was told it was Eve. So being the shameless person as she always been, she walked out of the office that wasn't even hers, to meet face to face, with the so called great woman that managed to steal Phil's heart, the man that she should married in the first place._

_Eve was sitting on the bench, waiting for the money when a blonde woman came up to her. "I think I've known you from somewhere! Phil's wife, right?", she asked while looking down at Eve._

"_Kelly?", Eve asked her in return._

_Kelly nodded in snobbishly, hating on the woman that stole her man._

"_So, two hundred and fifty thousand dollars from Phillip Jack Brooks, quite an amount huh?", she suspected something odd about that._

_Eve licked her lips, trying to calm herself from revealing anything unnecessary to the woman that Phil claimed a slut. "I don't think it's your right to know, Miss Kelly!", she forced a smile._

_Kelly scoffed in return, "Please, Eve! No need to put up an act! You think I didn't know who, no, what you are? You married Phil for his money, don't you? You just wait of what will he do to you!"._

_Eve put up a calm face, she didn't want to lose to Kelly, "Thanks for the advice but I don't actually need it. I know my husband so no need for you to worry!"_

_Gritting her teeth in fury, Kelly swore to herself that if they weren't in public that time, she would surely already strangled Eve to death and hoped that she would be alive again so she could killed her all over again. "You filthy woman! You stole Phil from me!"_

"_Why are you so upset with me? It was Phil that wanted to get married with me. If you want him that bad, why don't you just ask him to marry you? But I won't highly recommend it though since we both know what Phil's answer would always be!", Eve tried her best to sound confident._

_Kelly pointed a finger at her, "Now you're married to a rich man, you tried to sound wealthy yourself? Such a shameless person! Don't ever forget where did you come from, an orphanage! And we don't even know who your parents are! Might as well you're actually the child of a cheap street hooker that doesn't want to do anything with you! An illegitimate child like you don't deserve Phil, what more to have his child!" _

Eve's tears flowed down her face frequently every time she remembered the incident she had with Kelly. She might be a bitch but at least what she said was true. She didn't deserve Phil and never will!

* * *

><p><em>I'm back, guys! My exam actually finished last week but I was mentally exhausted so I decided to have a break for a couple of days before continuing this story. Thank you guys for your wishes and reviews, I truly appreciate it. Sorry if the way of my writing for this chapter sounded crappy after for about a month of absence. So, 5+ reviews for an update, tomorrow! Thanks!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Phil and Eve were sitting on their seats in the airport, waiting for their flight to Chicago to be ready. Still thinking about Kelly's words a month ago and Phil's revelation yesterday, Eve was so miserable that she couldn't focus on doing anything right since morning. Last night, she even slept with her remaining tears but Phil didn't notice, thanks to him sleeping on the couch while she barely slept on the bed. Until this day, she could only hope everything would be over before something worse between her and Phil could happen.

Phil was quietly watching the worrisome looks on Eve's face. She didn't seem to be herself since he came back from buying their breakfast last morning. He felt guilty for that, thinking that it was entirely his fault that his wife acted that way. Maybe it was too soon for him to tell her his feelings. To ease his guilt and to make Eve cheerful a bit, he had bought something for the pretty woman sitting beside him last night.

He put his left arm around Eve's shoulders, causing her to jump a little bit.

"Sorry!", Phil quickly apologised to shock her like that. Then, he pulled out a small box wrapped in golden paper from his pocket with his right hand, handing it to Eve with a half smile, "I just want to give this to you. A gift especially for you!"

Eve looked at him in confusion before taking the box in her hand, "Why are you giving me this?"

He raised his shoulders and smirked, "Just feel like to. Why, do you hate it?"

"How do I know if I hate it or not, when it's still securely wrapped with paper?"

"Smart remark!", he laughed at her spontaneous words.

"I'm not joking, Phil! You shouldn't have bought this in the first place! You're wasting your own money, you know that?"

Phil's laugh suddenly died. He turned all of his attentions to Eve right now, "Hey, listen to me. I don't care how much money I spend if it was to make you happy, okay? Now, why don't you open it?", he finished his question restlessly, couldn't wait to see Eve's reaction.

Instead of listening to her husband, Eve just shoved his gift in her handbag. "Phil, we're in public. Maybe later", she sighed and covered her face with the palm of her hand, not in mood to respond to Phil's antique.

That made Phil to be silenced instantly. He was upset that Eve didn't appreciate his gift for her. For the next long hours, whether in the plane or when they landed in Chicago, both Eve and Phil didn't talk to each other.

When they arrived at the villa, it was around 7 at night. The Brooks were already home a week ago from their vacation and they welcomed the couple with open arms. Meanwhile, Amanda and Chaleen were too giddy for souvenirs, in which Phil gotten them a dozen of Barbie dolls and a golden cage for exotic animals for the girls respectively. However, they didn't spend much time catching up about their vacations as Phil went to his room early. Eve noticed his absence about 15 minutes later and soon followed his lead.

When Eve opened the door, she saw his figure lying on the couch with his wrist covering his eyes. She could see that he already had his shower by looking at his moist hairs and his changed clothes. He didn't even bother to look at her entering the room. He was all silent since at the airport that day. She realised all that and it made her to feel guilty and she couldn't help but to think that it was her action of not putting an interest to his gift that made him like that. She would like to work that thing out with him but she really needed a long shower first to calm her already miserable mind.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

When Eve was done with her shower, she walked out of the bathroom, to see Phil was now facing the vertical side of the couch, completely ignoring her. There was no doubt that he was upset with her. Eve sighed deeply to see him like that but nevertheless she made her way to the bed and sat down.

She reached to her purse and took out the small box that Phil gave to her earlier. She licked her lower lip before forming her lips into thin line, curious of what the box might contain. Her gaze traded places from the box to Phil's figure on the couch numerous times. Slowly, she tore the paper wrapping the box securely. She opened the box carefully and pulled out the object inside it. How overwhelmed she was when the object in her hand was a white gold thin necklace with a light purple diamond in the centre. She studied the design of the necklace a little but more as her lips couldn't stop from forming a smile.

She turned to Phil, "Thank you so much for this necklace, Phil! I really love it!", she spoke while at the same time tried to lure Phil's attention.

She waited for a response from hm but to no avail. He didn't even acknowledge her by a single movement. She frowned and her feeling of guilt strike again. "Phil, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't expect that you would be so upset with me with this thing. You're making me feel bad if you continue to be quiet", she told him with her eyes shut.

She opened back her eyes and look up, in hopes that Phil would respond to her. But once again, he didn't show any signs of interest. As a result, Eve huffed in annoyance as she stood up with the necklace still in her hand. She walked to Phil's couch, shaking him vigorously as she yelled his name, "PHIL!".

Finally, he got up but his face showed annoyance too. He sat down and scratched his head, "What? Can't you see I'm sleeping?", he asked with his eyes half closed.

Eve froze at where she stood. Phil was actually sleeping all along and there she was thinking that he was awake, intentionally ignoring her all the time.

"What's the matter? Do you need something?", he asked his wife who looked like a shocked statue, causing him to be wide awake by that time.

She quickly shook her head as she hid her hand with the necklace behind her. "No! Sorry to bother you", she said as she walked in reverse to her bed in embarrassment. She turned around when she felt she was near to the bed and decided to put the necklace back in the box.

But before she could, Phil stopped her when his bigger hand grabbed her smaller one. She didn't even realise the moment when he was right behind her.

"Why are you putting it back? Put it on. Must look better on you than in the box!", he said as he motioned her to sit on the bed as he did the same.

Eve gulped. Her heart started to race as his hand never left hers. She was slightly relieved when the man sitting on front of her let go of her hand but he took the necklace with him. Not long after that, Phil got closer to her face that their foreheads touched as his hands went to work putting on the necklace around her neck. While he was putting it on, his eyes never left her face and he could tell that she was nervous with his action. For a split second, Eve looked up but when her eyes met his, she quickly looked back down, blushing like crazy, making Phil to chuckle. When he was done, he pulled out his iPhone from his pocket and quickly scanned through the applications and went to the camera. He scooted closer to Eve and held the phone on level between her head and neck, making the phone as a temporary mirror.

"Now look at that beautiful woman in there! The necklace makes you a lot more beautiful than you already are. I'm glad I waste my money on this for you", he complimented and his eyes couldn't escape from looking at the woman on the screen.

Eve in return crept a small smile shyly on her face and while she was doing that, Phil pressed a button on the screen and there he got his new wallpaper. He put away his phone and turned back to Eve, who was now looking down.

"Baby, what's wrong? You don't like it? I can take it out back if you want...", he asked worried.

"No, it's not about that! It's beautiful, thanks! But promise me this would be the last time you buy me things. You need to be reminded of yourself that our marriage is something temporary. Don't do things that can make me hesitate to leave you one day!", she looked down to her necklace as she speak.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lower lip before he let out a really long sigh. He went silence for quite awhile, leaving Eve confused.

"Phil, are you alright?"

He in return put his face in his hands, muttering something, "I don't know why I've become like this, Eve. I can feel I'm crazily in love with you. I'm sorry!". He looked up and faced Eve, holding her hands tightly, "I can't control that feeling from coming. But I'm so sure that this feeling is true. I really love you and I don't want our marriage to crumble down just like Mike. Please give me a chance to prove that I can make you happy, please?"

Eve was stunned to hear all that from him. He love and want her that much? What have she done that she made him like this?

"Eve..", she heard him whispered her name. She tried to fight that coming feeling again. She needed to fight those welcoming affectionate feeling from coming again. She fought it once, she could fight it again. But his hands rubbing her knuckles softly weren't helping either. She sighed, pulling her hands away.

"Honey, please say something! You're making me guilty if you keep doing something like this!"

Eve contain herself before finding enough courage to face him even if she was nervous, "I can't go on living like this anymore, Phil! We've made a huge mistake. Your family doesn't know anything about our agreement. And to top it all, they're all too good to me even they don't know where I actually come from! And what we did was too drastic, Phil! I barely knew you and you barely knew me. I can't love you with everything that's happened!", she finished and yet their eyes still met each others.

Phil touched her shoulder, "Is it because of something I've said that hurt you?"

Eve pushed his hand away again, "No!"

"Then what's wrong if I want to make things work between us?", his tone came off whiny.

"You don't understand, Phil! We're two worlds apart. We can never be together and I can't love you that fast!"

"I never want you to love me back instantly. But at least, you must try! The only way to make this thing work is if you say yes to trying!", he pleaded.

"But you have to know that I come from a family that even I don't know the origin. I was found in the dumpster, Phil! What if I'm an..."

Phil stopped her by cupping her face with his hands, "Hey, don't say all that! I don't care about your origin, your blood, illegitimate child or not, all that matter is my love to you is true. I want nothing in return except for you to love me back. Now, ask yourself! Put all those thoughts away from your head and ask what's inside your heart! What do you really want? Does it tell you that you never have that particular feelings towards me? Does it always tell you that I was never your type? If your heart tells you that I don't stand a chance to love you, then I'll be happy to back off and I'll stop pushing you to love me if that's what makes you happy!"

"Phil, I.."

"Don't do something that will make you suffer. Each and every person in the world was born with the feeling of love. I've found mine and I know you would find yours and I could only hope that it's for me. If you need time, I'll give you time. I'll wait for you no matter how long does it take!", he caressed her cheeks and flashed her his wonderful smile. "Now, why don't you rest and don't think too much about it, okay? Good night, my love!"

He planted a kiss on her forehead to end their conversation. With that, he lazily walked to the couch and lied down till he slept.

When Phil no longer awake, Eve gave him a sympathetic look and out of nowhere, she snorted. She wondered where did this hopelessly romantic Phil came from and where did the bossy, egotistical jerk beast had gone to. She appreciated what he told her and he was right, she needed some time to think and the only way for her to think straight without getting her mind mixed up with his sweet words was to get away from him for awhile for who knows how long. Soon, she started to open her suitcase she used during their holiday and grabbed a couple of clothes and stuffed it in her big bag. She went to the table and grabbed a pen and a paper to leave him a note, telling him that she needed some time away from him to think about their future and hopefully, something good would happen after that.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and reviewing.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a week since Eve went away and for that whole week also that Phil didn't go to his workplace, just to spy on his wife at the orphanage. He would always see her arrived and left at the orphanage with Alicia and the man he was unfond with; Zack. He couldn't believe that Eve would do such thing to him. She wrote a note to him telling that she needed some time to think about the both of them and yet she's actually hanging out with that Zack? That was unacceptable. Everyday would be the same routine; he would wait for her to arrive and left, which brought Phil to another place; an apartment where he assumed Eve shared with Alicia and that guy. The thought of Eve and Zack sleeping in the same apartment made his blood boiled and enraged to his fullest.

Another unacceptable thing was that Eve lied to his mother, telling her that she had an educational camp at the orphanage for a week long and being the innocent sweet daughter in law, Mrs. Brooks bought it. Phil remembered Eve said that she couldn't bear to lie to his family then what did she say to her was not a lie? The only good thing he found about it was that he knew that Eve was only gone for a week, that's for sure.

Making his way to his office room, he ignored every single greets targetted towards him and went straight to his room, with the only thought of how to interact with Eve later that night when she came home. Unbeknownst to him, his bestfriend saw him walked pass his own office. Excited to see him, Daniel got out of from his room and went to Phil's. He only knew that Phil was on holiday just for three weeks so to not see him for another additional week made him wonder what happened to his best pal.

He just pushed the door open and let it shutted back as he greeted Phil in glee, "Phil! Good to see you back, man!"

Phil in return just gestured a hand motion to him before throwing himself on the office chair and let out an irritated groan.

"Woah, something diesn't seem right with you!", Daniel took a seat facing Phil before continuing with a wondering look plastered on his face, "Hmm, let me guess! Eve, isn't it? So how's your honeymoon? Did you tell her about your feelings? What did she says about it?", he finished out of breath.

Phil shook his head in dissatisfication before looking directly to Daniel, "Negative! It's zero! She said she doesn't love me and in the end, we will still get a divorce! I don't understand her reason. All she said was that she's afraid that she might be an illegitimate child, a prostitute's child and whatsoever that it will ruin my family's name and blood. I don't give a crap about all that, okay? What's important is I love her and if she loves me, then everything will be fine. But look at what she did! She keep denying her feelings and after we got back from Paris, she left again tomorrow morning and it lasted for a whole week. She even made up lie to my mother about it, saying that the orphanage she works in has a week long camp so she needs to stay there when actually she was spending her time with that loser guy!", he ended his mile long thought of his dissatisfication to his bestfriend.

Daniel took awhile to process everything that he said and the only respond he could give were and "Umm.." and a "Wow!".

Phil raised his eyebrow, "Really? That's all you could say?"

"I haven't finished yet! Wow, that's tough! You know, this problem you're facing could only be solved with one solution!"

"And what is that?"

"You love Eve very much, don't you?", Daniel squinted his eyes.

"Yes!"

"You never want to lose her, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"So are you ready to hear the best solution I'll ever give to you?", he looked at Phil questioningly.

"Just cut to the chase, Daniel!", Phil's knuckles collided with his table in annoyance.

Daniel motioned him to relax before revealing his idea. Instead of saying anything, he only flashed a dirty evil grin and nod to Phil's direction.

Phil tried to understand what he was saying and when he got it, his shook his head repeatedly while his hands gesturing protest, "No! No! No! No way! Never gonna happen! No! I don't want to force her to do something she wasn't ready for! You know what will happen if I do that to her? She'll lose her trust to me and she'll surely hate me forever for it so for the countless time, no!""

"Come on, Phil! You're her husband. You have the rights! Besides, aren't you the one who said you would do her if you can't wait any longer?"

"I.. I don't know.. Maybe if I have to... then..", he whispered to himself but obviously it could be heard by the man in front of him.

"It's okay, man. Take your time to think rationally. Any decision you make, I'm hundred percent behind you, bro!", Daniel got up from his seat and patted Phil's shoulder as a sign of support.

"Thanks, man! I know I can count on you. So how's Brie?", Phil changed the topic.

A huge smile appeared on Daniel's face when he heard his wife's name. "She's all good! Maybe earlier next month, the time will come. I'm so nervous and excited at the same time about it, Phil!", he said and let out a chuckle towards the end, in which Phil joined in.

Phil could feel the happiness in Daniel's face. Just for another few weeks and he would be a father. He could imagine how happy will he be if the same thing happened to him and it must have been happier if he could experience it with Eve. But then he realised his dream was like waiting money to grow on trees but it's not impossible.

"I think I better go, Phil! I still got works to do in my office! See you during lunch", Daniel waved Phil goodbye.

"Tell me when Brie's giving birth!", Phil shouted as Daniel was already far from the door.

* * *

><p>Eve had arrived at the Brooks' villa around 9 p.m. and after she had washed herself up around 11 p.m., only then when Phil had come home. She was standing at the balcony and when she heard the door clicked open, she aleady prepared for anything that could possibly happen. Meanwhile, Phil wasn't that surprised to see her home. In fact, he had been expecting her. He missed her so much after a week of her absence but when the flash images of Eve and Zack played on his mind, he brushed that feeling off quickly.<p>

"Where have you been this whole week?", he asked her with a strictly straight face.

"Didn't I told mom about the camp?", she told him about the fake event as she walked inside and shut the door to the balcony.

Before Eve could approach Phil, he did it first, pointing a finger up to her face, "Don't lie to me, Eve! You think I didn't know where you are all this while?"

Eve suddenly felt a rush of fear in her body. The usual Phil has came back for sure.

"You lived with Zack, didn't you?", he asked her with an expression clearly showing disdain.

She was silenced. He was partially right. She did live with Zack but it was also with his newly official girlfriend, their own bestfriend; Alicia. But the most important thing was how did he know? Only one thing came across her mind, "You followed me around, didn't you?"

"Yes I did! Why? You're afraid that I smell the affair you have with your lover boy, Zack, huh?", he taunted.

"Phil, don't be childish and don't assume everything just by what you see!", Eve tried to calm both herself and her husband.

"What I saw was not an assumption, Eve! I saw it with my own eyes and I believe what my eyes showed to me! How could you, Eve? Tell me! Are there any other men you keep other than Zack cause if that's the case, then you are indeed..."

Before Phil could finish, a loud sound of slap echoed in the room. Eve totally lost her control. Her chest rose up and down in anger for Phil's irrelevant assumption. She was away thinking about him all the time yet this was what she gets in return?

"So it's true then?", Phil touched his left cheek which was hurt and redden due to the impact of the slap Eve just give. He managed to send a glare to her direction before walking out of the room, shutting the door closed with a furious force that made Eve jumped surprised. Seconds passed and now, she was accompanied by tears flowing down her face, crying out her heart again like before.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for this totally late update. I was coping with some problems, that's all. I might not updated everyday but I'll try to update as frequent as I could. Thank you guys for still reading this story and to my reviewers, thank you for the support and great comments. I appreciate it so much. Your reviews are the heart of my update. Until next update, bye!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Phil opened his door quietly, hoping that Eve was already asleep and she would never know his existence since he had planned to leave early in the morning on the next day. But his little plan quickly vanished from his mind as he met with her glance from the bed with swollen eyes and running nose. Seeing that face made him lost to her, again. What he thought would be a night with disappointment would turn to normal just by looking at that face. He cursed inside, yelling at himself for being too soft for her.

He didn't know that inside his wife's heart, she was filled with guilt. She thought she could just go to sleep without thinking of anything until the morning but she was wrong. The guilt kept growing in her.

He looked away form her although he could feel her gaze on him all his way to the window. He pushed open the windows so he could treat his mixed feelings of anger, love, jealousy, touched and anxiety as one, all because of Eve.

"_Come on, Phil! You're her husband. You have the rights! Besides, aren't you the one who said you would do her if you can't wait any longer?"_

Phil shook his head and shut his eyes closed, trying to shush Daniel's words in the office earlier. He couldn't do that to Eve. He couldn't magine how crushed she would be if he does something bad to her. He hid his face in his palm as he let out a breath. However, he was surprised when a pair of hands hugged him around the waist. He could hear light sobs from behind.

"I'm sorry", Eve mumbled in his back.

Those two words uttered made Phil could just let go of his ego at that very moment. He once again questioned himself being weak whenever she's around him. He couldn't always let Eve win. He was sick and tired of always giving in to her.

She continued as she rested her head on Phil's back, "I know I didn't do my responsibility as a perfect wife for you. I know our marriage was drastic and at least I should treat you nicely. But I can't, Phil! I don't want to form this feeling for you. I don't want the two of us to hurt in the end"

Phil in return unclasped her hold as he turned to face her angrily, "You failed, Eve! I've already love you! Think about it! Is that contract tell us not to fall in love? I can't keep being like this, Eve! I act like a stupid guy trying to win your heart but you don't even care so why should fall for your act this time?"

"Phil, please don't do this to me. I've realised my mistake but please don't treat me like this! I'm sorry, baby. I won't do anything like this anymore. I won't fight my own feelings again", Eve fell to her knees and held Phil's leg.

Phil scoffed and turned his attention to her, "Isn't this what you want, Eve? For you don't want me to love you? So I'll do as you say from now on! In a matter of time, this will be over and you will be free from me! Isn't this what you want?"

"Please don't say that, Phil! You can do anything to me if that could make you happy. Beat me, yell at me, anything but this", she looked at him as her tears began to stream badly down her face.

Phil sighed and massaged his head with his hands and eyes closed. He was touched by what she said but no, he couldn't lose this time around. That woman must be taught a lesson.

"All of these comes from you in the first place so from now on, I won't meddle in your life anymore. Maybe this is what you wish for since the beginning!"

Eve got up and faced him courageously, "Then where's your promise that you will wait for me no matter how long it takes? You're a liar! When I've already started to care about you, you're toying with my feelings now? This is why I don't want to fall in love in the first place! All men are just the same!", she cried before throwing herself on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

Phil didn't bother to know what she was doing as he himself went to the sofa and lied down to sleep.

On the next morning, Phil woke up early for breakfast and that was the Brooks' last breakfast before his family went to the airport for their second summer vacation which would last for about two months in New York. He didn't have the chance to tell Eve about that. Well, how could he? They were fighting last night and he didn't want to talk to her this morning.

During breakfast, each member of his family were asking Eve's whereabout. He made up a lie telling them that she was too exhausted due to the educational camp and that she was having a fever. They bought his lie and continued to eat. After they had breakfast, Phil sent his parents and sister to the car.

He kissed his mother and sister goodbyes and when it was about time for him to hug his father, Mr. Brooks had something to say, "Phil, before we go, I just want you to take care of your wife. I've heard the commotion last night from your room and whatever was that all about, reconcile quickly. We as men need to give in sometimes to our wives, just like your mom and Eve, okay?", he hugged his son and patted his back before he went inside the driver's seat.

Phil gave a small smile to his father and nodded. He had no idea how many time his son gave in to his lovely daughter in law.

"Take care of yourself and Eve, Phil! We'll be back in two months!", Mrs. Brooks slightly yelled since only the window on driver's side was slid down.

"Will do, mom! Take care, guys!", he waved.

His sister, Chaleen's turn to speak, "Please look on Spiky and Furry, okay? I wrote down the pet shop's address where you can buy their foods once they were finished! Bye, Philly!".

The car started to move out of the house and finally, it was out of Phil's side. He groaned in annoyance for his sister's instruction. Her pets were troublesome and why in the hell she would have those two as pets? He shook his head and went inside his own car to go to work, leaving Eve and the maids at home.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the reviews, everyone. I'm sorry for making all of you readers to wait for so long. Maybe this will be the last update I could post or maybe not before my upcoming end of year exam. I'll spend December to focus on updating stories so before that, I'll be preparing for exams, I hope I'll get the best results. Thank you for reading, guys. I hope you guys will wait for more from me. Thank you!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Eve applied force on the brake of her car as she inhaled a deep breath, before taking her eyes off to the two storey house in front of her. It was at noon when she decided to use her lunch time to drive to Daniel and Brie's house to talk about her problem. She didn't know who else could she talk to other than the wife of her husband's bestfriend of her problem. Phil hadn't talk to her for over a month now and she thought that talking to someone over her problem was the last solution. She might as well asked for some advice on what to do. She almost gave up convincing Phil that she was sorry. From making breakfast and dinner to chocolates and flowers, none of them worked.

Bracing herself, she turned off the engine and stepped out of her car, walking towards the front door of the house in front of her. She calmed herself from the cries she made on the way here before ringing the bell. Not more than a minute, she heard the lock clicked and the door opened, behind it stood Brie, beaming once she saw who's coming.

"Eve... What a surprise! Come on in!", she pulled her in for a hug.

Eve smiled back at her before she went inside after she closed the door behind her. She sat on the sofa in the living room while Brie headed to the kitchen. Soon, she came back with two glasses of fresh oranges in her hand and set it on the table. She sat in front of Eve, who was looking a bit moody.

"Okay, tell me what's the problem!"

Eve hesitated whether to tell her or not. But it was too late. She was already here so why should she held back. Brie was worried about the woman in front of her so she moved to sit next to her, giving the poor woman some moral support.

"Is it about Phil?", she put her hands around Eve's shoulders softly.

She nodded slowly. "It's my fault"

"What happened?"

"I upsetted him. I didn't realise that Phil would be that mad with my action. It's been a month since he spoke to me. I'm afraid, Brie! I don't know who else to talk about it. I just want things back to normal", she started to sob again.

Brie felt sympathy towards Eve. That poor woman was looking miserable, she could see it in her eyes. "Have you tried to apologise to him?", she asked softly.

"I've tried every single day, Brie, but he still won't talk to me. I don't know what else to do", she buried her head in her hands, frustrated.

"You want me to tell Daniel about that? Maybe he can help you"

Eve quickly looked up to her and shook her head, "Please don't! I don't want him to know that I meet you cause he would surely tell Phil about it. I don't want him to know"

"You know, until now, Daniel and I feel weird about Phil. Before getting married, he was so confident that he would never fell in love with you. At last, he lost to his own words. We wondered what have you give him that he changed so suddenly", Brie tried to enlighten Eve's mood, making the woman beside her to curve a small smile.

She continued, "Don't let him down, Eve. Once he love someone, he'll always will"

Eve felt guilty for her husband. What Brie said reminded her of his feelings that she haven't reciprocated. She was in a deep silence thinking about him.

She sighed, " I care about him a lot, Brie. I love him and I can't deny that feeling. But if he continue to punish me like this, I fear that those feelings would change", blurting out what she felt.

Hearing that, a grin plastered on Brie's face. At least she knew that the feelings between Eve and Phil is mutual.

"Don't give up, Eve! He won't be that mad for so long. He's not a woman with mood swings like us anyway. Besides, he loves you so much. It's not a big deal, trust me"

"Please don't tell Daniel of what I've told you, okay? I don't want anyone but you to know", Eve pleaded.

Brie nodded before shrugging, "But if he insist, I don't have any other option!".

Both of them laughed it off before a crying sound from the walkie talkie blared through the room.

"Guess that's my cue to leave. Our baby Brian is calling his mommy", Eve stood up as well as Brie.

"He's been a good boy though. Not much of a crier, only if he's hungry. Other than that, he's a heavy sleeper!", Brie walked to her one month olds son's room hastily before glancing at Eve, "Finish up your drink before you leave, okay? Just shut the door once you went out. Bye!", she finished before her figure disappeared behind the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Phil threw all the files in his grip to his table aggressively. The wrinkles on his forehead clearly showed that he was in stress from the office works. He didn't even manage to finish up even one of them. How could he when the only thing that kept playing in his head was Eve. Her smiles, her laughs, her face; all of it were on his mind.<p>

He rested his back on the chair. He was zoning out yet again. Every time he tried to push anything related to Eve away from his mind, this would happen. He let out a dissapponting sigh. It's been a month that his relationship with Eve turned cold. He no longer teased her with his words. All that happened when they were put in the same room was nothing.

He admitted that Eve had always apologised to him every single day. Whether he's at home or at work, she would find ways. But he purposedly created a rift between them. He was actually touched when he saw Eve waited for him everytime he went home from office everyday, at one point where she passed out in exhaustion on the couch just to wait for him. He wished that could happen forever; for that beautiful face to greet him after a tiring day at office. He swore he still love that woman he called wife.

A sound of the door clicked opened suddenly surprised Phil. He looked up to see his co-worker bestfriend entering his office room and sat on the chair across him. Daniel studied the look on his friend, who looked solemn and stressed but he already knew why.

"What's wrong with you, man? You're the one who's gone crazy over Eve and now, when she was ready to accept you as apart of her life, you pushed her away! I don't get you sometimes", Daniel complained in frustration, he couldn't get his finger on Phil's changing decisions.

"Where do you know about this?", Phil squinted his eyes questioningly.

"Brie told me. She said Eve went to our house yesterday. Turns out that you've ignored her for the past month. How can you treat Eve like that, Phil?"

"It's my business! I can handle it myself! Why should you care?"

Daniel let out a mocking laugh, "Why should I care? Phil, all these while, when you have problems, even a teeny weeny small problem, who did you look for? Me! That's right, me! Now that you're facing probably the biggest problem of your life, you suddenly want to handle it by yourself? Don't you pity her, Phil? She's been crying herself and you're toying her heart like that? Don't you have a heart at all?"

Phil was silenced by Daniel's heart-throbbing words. He didn't mean to make Eve suffer. Wasn't that what she want in the first place?

"Dan, I swear to God I still love her, okay! I never stopped caring about her. I missed her so much but her ego... God, she upset me sometimes. Maybe it's better if we went our separate ways", he slicked his hair to the back in distress.

"Hey, don't say that. But didn't she's okay now? Bre told me herself that Eve starts to care for you... that she loves you. So what's the problem now?"

Before Phil was about to reply him, his personal assistant spoke through the intercom, "Mr. Brooks, there's a small package for you!"

"If it's as usual, just throw it away!"

"This one looks different from the previous ones, sir!"

Phil went quiet for a while before looking at Daniel, signalling whether he should accept it or not. Of course, Daniel would push him to accept it.

"Okay, bring it in!"

"Treat her well, Phil!", Daniel advised before he went out from the room.

Soon after, his assistant sent it to him and now, he was staring at the well-wrapped box on his table. He ripped the wrapping paper off, revealing a dark red box in it. He opened it, first thing he saw was a small note with Eve's handwriting.

_To my dearest husband, Phil,_

_Please forgive me,_

_Love you._

_Sincerely, Eve._

Phil unknowingly smiling to himself for reading that note. Then, he turned to the object shining in the box. He pulled out the silver Rolex watch. He studied the design of the watch for a while before he wore it on his wrist, removing the old watch he owned. Soon, he continued pile of works enthusiastically as the new watch stuck on it's new owner.

* * *

><p>A smile crept on Eve's face when she saw Phil walked into the house. She rushed to him and took his bag before placing it properly on the table. Even though Phil didn't acknowledge her as usual, she would still work hard to steal his heart and ask for his forgiveness. She followed him to their bedroom.<p>

"Did you receive my gift?", she asked in hope.

"Oh, you mean this?", Phil lifted his right hand, clearly showing the metallic silver object around his wrist, giving Eve a glimpse of hope inside of her when he finally talked to her. "Why are you wasting money on this? I can buy it on my own, you know?"

She pouted, disappointed that her effort was once again left unappreciated. "If you don't like it then give it back to me!", she charged herself at him, trying to take off the watch from his wrist but instead, Phil turned her around and locked his hands around her waist, pulling her closer that her back was against his chest.

"Giving up that soon? Where's the woman that wrote that note to me?", he started to tease her by whispering in her ears, sending shivers to the woman's body.

Eve bit her lips nervously but she needed to let out something out of her chest, "Well you don't appreciate my effort, so why should I bother? This whole month, I keep asking for forgiveness but you won't talk to me. I'm sorry for what I've done. Why is it so hard for you to forgive me, Phil? Is it because you want to see me suffer for doing the same thing to you before? Then, I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry", her tone decreased to a whisper as sadness started to consume her.

He felt sorry for his wife. His scheme to see how long she could stand those challenges made her hurt and sad. Regretful, he turned her around, lifting her chin with his fingers so that she could face her.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too", he mumbled before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Eve tried her best to form a smile on her face, "It's okay", she looked in his eyes for a second before hers finding it's way to the floor.

Phil snorted under his breath, knowing Eve's nature of couldn't last long when looking in his eyes. "So, does that mean that empty right side of the bed can finally be filled?", he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Eve bulged her eyes out in panic state, erupting laughter from Phil's mouth. He would never get tired doing that to her. However, he soothingly caressed her cheeks, saying to her, "Don't worry! If you're not ready, I won't force you, okay?".

She was relieved to hear that. She was happy that the guilt building in her was suddenly gone and she was glad that everything was back to normal but this time, with an exception that she needs more time before she would be fully ready, she won't fight her feelings anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Happy ending? Not that fast! Please review and I'll update tomorrow.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for the reviews last chapter, guys! I really appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>It's been a while since Eve was deep in her slumber that night. Phil was also sleeping on the couch. They've been sleeping peacefully, probably because they've settled their problem earlier that night. Starting with Phil falling in love with Eve, continued with her trying to deny her own feelings and after several obstacles, she finally admitted that she loved him too.<p>

Soon, her sleep was disturbed when she felt something crawling on her arm. She tried to ignore the ticklish feeling but soon it started to crawl to the base of her exposed neck. She had a bad feeling about it so she tried to open her sleepy eyes. In the blurry dark room, she squinted her eyes to see clearly but all that she could see was the shadow of what was in front of her. She felt her heart pulled up and down as it started to race faster and she was struck with goosebumps once she saw a tarantula stayed right on her neck. The thing that she feared the most was right in front of her. She wanted to scream out loud but she couldn't due to the fear that consumed her.

She panicked, shutting her eyes closed, mumbling to herself hoping that it was only a dream but she could still feel the weigh on the base of her neck. It wasn't just a small spider, this one was freaking huge. She gulped, scared to opened her eyes. She blinked, seeing the tarantula still there, unmoved. Suddenly, she remembered about Phil.

"Phil!", she called him, her voice raspy as one or two tears slid down her cheek.

No respond appeared from him. He was snoring, showing how much deep he was in his sleep. Eve was getting restless. Cold sweats formed on the palm of her hands, still terrified.

She tried once again, "Phil, honey? Wake up!", but this time he stirred.

"Phil!", she screamed out loud in frustration and fear at the same time.

It worked in waking Phil up. The loud shrilling voice got into his ears, he frowned in annoyance. "What's the matter? I want to sleep!", he slightly yelled, felt angry that his sleep was bothered.

Eve bit her lower lip, restraining herself from crying out loud for Phil's ignorance towards her. At this time, there's no one she needed the most to make her feel better other than him.

"What is it?", he raised his voice, startling Eve in the process.

"I... I'm scared", she stuttered. She didn't care anymore that she let her flaw be seen. She was really scared by that giant spider.

With eyes still half-closed, Phil dragged his feet to the bed, where Eve frozen body was lying.

"What are you scared of?", he wiped his eyes with his fingers. His eyes followed to where Eve was pointing with her pouting lips. when he saw it, he shrugged, "Oh, that's Furry... Chaleen's pet! Just put it back in it's place at her room."

He walked lazily back to the couch but a soft crying sound made him stopped dead on his track, completely awakening him from his sleepiness. He turned around, Eve's face stained with tears raising sympathy for his wife. He realised he just being a jerk to her. What if she was really scared of it? He mentally cursed himself for his carelessness. He rushed to her and scooped the spider from Eve's neck. He ran to his sister's room to put it back in it's shelter. Once he was done, he went back to his bedroom, spotting his wife who was now sitting up, but still remained unmoved. He approached her, sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes met the face of a scared person, still wet by the tears she cried. He stared at her trembling lips, guilt quickly took over Phil for letting her faced that bad experience.

"Eve baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know you're really scared of it", he tried to comfort her, pulling her in for a side hug. He cupped her face as his thumbs wiped her tears stained cheeks.

She didn't budge. Her breathing was a mess. The first encounter between her and spiders started to play in her mind. Her teenage self was in a school trip to an exhibition when she was jumped by an escaping giant spider on her face while she was looking up at the ceiling for experiencing the building's design; hence her phobia of those eight-legged creatures.

In a sudden, she buried her face in Phil' chest as she hugged him tightly, not wanting him to let go. She soon found herself crying again. He shushed her softly, soothing her with his hands rubbing her arms repeatedly, making Eve feel comforted. Her hands were tightly enclosed his waist then he kissed the side of her head.

"Shh, it's okay now! I'm here, okay?", he took her face in one of his hand, caressing her cheek.

She looked in his eyes momentarily until he kissed her on the lips lovingly. She closed her eyes in that beautiful calming kiss. She was at least felt better than before. Surprisingly, soon it was Eve that deepened the kiss, in which Phil gladly replied. Her hands moved to his neck and head while his were rubbing her back in circle. The kiss went more passionate and that night, they lost to their own action, going through the night with what would be their first time making love together in their blissful marriage.

* * *

><p>Kelly fixed her revealing knee length dress in front of the mirror as she was about to head out to meet someone. She took a glance behind her, where she spotted one of her many 'boyfriends' sleeping from the wild sex they had from dawn to morning. Unlike others, the man in front of her was really a keeper. Who knows, she might use him for her upcoming evil plan. Besides, he said he was so in love with her.<p>

She turned back to the mirror, her eyes stopped on the reflection of her in the mirror. She looked at her rounded stomach. She hated it with passion. Because of it, she lost most of her fuck buddies, leaving her to one of the remainings, the man on the bed, Randy Orton.

Speaking of the devil, he woke up from his sleep and he realised that Kelly was getting ready, "Hmm, where you going, babe? Stay here with me!", he spoke with a mumbling tone.

Kelly flashed her usual fake smile as she walked to him, kissing him lustfully before she said, "That's it for now! I have work to do. I promise you when my work is done, I'm going to let you control me later on". She winked at Randy before leaving his house with her purse.

* * *

><p>Kelly pushed the door of Phil's office room roughly, ignoring the hating eyes from every worker in that company. They all knew, whenever she was there, their boss' mood will turn from calm to worst. Once she came in, Phil took notice of her, an angered expression quickly flashed across his face.<p>

"What are you doing here?", he said hatefully.

She took a seat without invitation, sitting with a flirty manner on purpose. "Philly, I miss seeing your face. Aren't you happy to see me?", she faked a pout.

He glared at her, "There's no reason for me to be happy everytime I saw your face". He smirked, "And what's that inside your tummy?", striking a nerve in her.

Instantly, Kelly's face turned red with anger. She hated when people asked about her pregnancy and lifestyle. She stood up face to face with Phil, pointing a finger at him angrily, "Watch your mouth! You think you're that great? Well I'm wondering what if your act with that bitch in your house is discovered! Wouldn't it be interesting?"

She clapped her hands mockingly, "I never thought you had it in you, Phil. You both have been married for quite some time... with a contract. And I like the third condition. So, have you guys done it? Was she great in bed?"

Phil was shocked that she knew about it but his anger was reigning a lot more. It was his turn to pointed his finger on her face, "You rude bitch! Get out of my office now!"

Kelly put her hands on his chest, "Well, sweetie, it seems that you're afraid that your secret will break out. I already know everything behind your marriage to that illegitimate child! So, who knows, anytime from now, your marriage will crumbled down just in a flash", she smiled flirtatiously.

He pushed her roughly, "Don't make your own assumption, Kelly!"

She laughed loudly in return before rummaging through her purse, taking out a well folded paper out. "I'm sorry, love, but the contract is in my hands now! I took it when you're out for lunch that day! So, you don't need to hide anything from now on. I can make you and that poor excuse you called wife get kicked out by your own family. You'll even lose their trust, especially your parents. Imagine how would they feel if they knew that their son was married to a gold-digging orphan with contract?"

"What do you actually want from me?", his burning glare never left her eyes.

"Bingo! That's it! What do I want? Hmm", she put up a thinking pose before continuing, "I want you... to divorce your wife right at this instant!"

"Never! You're delusional if you ever think that I would let Eve go!"

"Okay then, I'll give you time if that's what you want!"

He shook his head, "I will not divorce Eve, ever! And that's final!"

"Mmm, I like it when you're angry, Phil! That really turns me on...", she moaned but was cut by an enraged Phil, startling her for a second.

"Shut up, bitch! I warn you for the last time, leave my office, now!"

"Yell at me while you still have the chance! I'll wait! If you don't divorce her in two months, I'll tell your mom. It would be my pleasure to see you and your pretty wife suffer", she grinned. "Okay, honey, my business is done here! I'm going! Bye, Philly!", she waved him goodbye while her big smile flashed across her face.

Once Kelly went out, Phil threw the chair she just sat on to the wall and the things on his table to the floor furiously. He then found himself sitting down to the floor, pressing his forehead with his hand, frustrated with what just happened. Just a week ago, Eve was finally his and he was finally hers. It was the most beautiful moment in their lives. They've just started to live as a normal couple but why? Why did he have to go through this? Why, only after his marriage took the road to happiness just last week with Eve, he was forced to face with Kelly's threat? He lowered his head down in frustration, trying to throw away the thought of him forced to leave Eve, with just two months left.

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh, Kelly's back! I'll update tomorrow so until then, please review! <em>


	17. Chapter 17

Eve was watching her sister-in-law and niece playing happily around the garden from the balcony in her bedroom. She smiled alone to see such act. Since she came into the house, Phil's family had been nothing but nice to her. Their treatment for her made her care and love them more, but of course not as much as her feelings towards her husband. Phil was her world now. Her love for him was getting stronger everyday. Her mind suddenly wandered back to the first time they made love together. He was comforting her for her confrontation with the thing she feared earlier and soon it leads to such a wonderful moment in her life. She smiled shyly at the thought. Now, she missed him so much even though they just had their lunch together earlier during their respective lunch breaks. She disappointedly sighed, waiting for him to come back home.

She let her mind wandered emptily when a pair of strong hands intertwined right around her waist, making her jumped a bit. By the way his body heated her back, she instantly knew it was Phil.

He rested his chin on her left shoulder, "I miss you, baby! Do you have any idea how impatient am I when I was stuck in the traffic jam on my way home?", he finished then hungrily nibbling her sweet scented neck.

She enjoyingly moaned in his touch but soon realised the possibility of them getting caught. She cocked her head to the side as her eyes searching for his face, "Chaleen and Amanda are right in the garden!"

"Not a big problem for me", he smirked before releasing his hold to scoop Eve in his arms, causing her to shriek softly.

He brought her to their bed inside and carefully laid her on it, with him lying beside her soon after.

When he was about to kiss her, she stopped him. "What's wrong, baby?", he softly brushed her hairs with his fingers.

"I was thinking about what you told me earlier. Why did you only tell me today? Why didn't you do that two months ago?", she rested her head on his chest.

He sighed, "Eve... I just don't want you worry at that time. After what we went through together, I just couldn't bear to see you being burdened and sad anymore. I want you to feel happy when you're with me, which is why I don't want to tell you about our stolen contract in the first place"

"But I have a bad feeling about this, Phil! What if Kelly really wanted to tell your family about the contract? You supposed to divorce me by today. What if mom and dad knows first from her? I told you... you should tell me earlier. At least I can be with you in this together. I don't want you to face this alone too! Maybe you should do what Kelly asked you to"

A groan escaped his lips as he lifted her face to face him, "But the question is do you really want this to end?"

Eve bit her lower lip and escaped his gaze, nervousness took her over. She looked down as she shook her head.

"Good! Cause I never want to be away from you too! In these upcoming weeks, I promise you, we'll tell mom and dad about us. We'll pray that everything is going to be okay but until then, just don't think too much about it, okay?"

She nodded hesitantly.

Phil brought her face near to his again, "Promise me, don't you ever leave me, okay? If you do, I rather die. My whole life now is only for you. I love you so much, you know that right?"

After he finished his words, Eve suddenly got up and making a vomiting sound as she was covering her mouth.

"Are my words too cheesy or are you pregnant?", he jokingly asked, only to receive a punch on his chest before she ran to the bathroom to finish her business.

He shook his head and let out a chuckle. But soon, his mood changed. He huffed and frowned, wondering what would happen tomorrow if Kelly was really threatening him for real. He silently prayed that everything would be okay and if things turned for worse, he prayed that Eve would always be by his side so he could protect her.

* * *

><p>Kelly ran her hands on her makeup table angrily, making all her accessories and things to thud to the cold floor, some of them broken in pieces. She let out a shrilling scream out of her mouth, angry with what she just saw earlier today; Phil and that woman having lunch in the restaurant romantically. Didn't Phil know that that day was supposed to be the day that he left her? But by observing that couple's act earlier, he wouldn't do what she wanted him to.<p>

She looked down to her tummy that got bigger and bigger every day, glaring at it with disdain. Everytime she landed her eyes on that baby bump, her blood boiled. She hated whoever's baby in there and would curse it at every chance she had. If it wasn't for Eve marrying Phil, her dignity would be safely restored by being the rightful woman that would marry Phil instead. She hated the baby so much and she also hated Eve for stealing his man. She vowed that if she couldn't get Phil, then nobody can.

After a while, she snorted as if Phil was in front of her, "You think I was joking two months ago, huh? Well let's see how much of a joker I am tomorrow!"

On the next day, Kelly drove to the Brooks' mansion. Before she got out of her car, she peeked outside from her window, assuring that no one was around the house that morning. She wore her black sunglasses and roughly picked a brown envelope on the passenger's seat before getting out.

She jogged to the letter box and quickly slipped in the envelope in it before walking back to her car. Once she got in, a loud shrilling laugh surrounded the car. She forgot everything around her for awhile. She was satisfied for now. Everything was running according to her plan. She couldn't wait to see Phil and Eve's misery real soon. She continued to laugh as she drove away from the mansion, satisfaction accompanying her all along the road.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. I don't know yet if I will post a chapter tomorrow. It depends on how much my parents would need me to help tomorrow. I'll try to write a new chapter so until then please review and tell me what you think will happen next. Thanks!<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for the reviews last chapter, everyone! Hope you guys had a great Christmas days ago. Please enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p>Phil ran to Eve in the bathroom for the third time since they both went home that afternoon. He was right behind her when she crouched down to the bathroom sink, vomiting pungent odoured liquids out of her mouth. He helped her by gathering her long hairs and pulled it into a ponytail with his left hand as his right one gently rubbing her back repeatedly.<p>

He panicked when her vomiting didn't stop, "Are you sure you're okay, baby? This is already the third time you went to the bathroom!"

When he was finished talking, Eve just finished her business as she rinsed her mouth with tap water before she started to brush her teeth. Phil waited for her until she was done. He was worried to see her like that. She was really weak with her glassy eyes and pale lips.

"Let's go", he supported her out when she was done.

Eve felt her head stung when Phil lifted her without notice and then he carefully lied her down on the bed. She just let him do what he wanted since she was too focussed on her uneasing health and nausea.

Phil sat down next to her, brushing the strands of her hairs from her forehead so he could massaged it.

"How did this happen? Was it something you eat?", he asked worriedly.

She shook her head weakly, leaving him to figure another possibility.

"Then was it because you didn't eat for the whole day? I didn't saw you touch any food this morning", he asked again.

She shooked her head yet again.

"Are you-", Phil thought of something as he looked at her solemn face but he wasn't sure whether he should let her know what's on his mind.

Eve looked up at him, her glazing eyes pleading him to finish his sentence.

"Honey, are you... pregnant?", he stared at her immensely for an answer.

Eve's eyes opened wide as she chewed her lower lip. Then she instantly shook her head.

"Don't fool me, Eve! Then why are you acting so weird?"

Nervously, she looked down. Her heart pounded hard against her chest. Her husband's guess was as exact as hers last night, when she vomited yesterday. She didn't really know if she was really pregnant or not but there's chance for her right?

"Let's go to the hospital!", he suggested in a sudden.

"No!", her voice hoarsed, "I want us to settle our problem first"

"Okay, we'll go after we tell everybody", he was defeated. He then planted a kiss on her forehead , soon trailing to her lips. "I really hope you're pregnant though", he mumbled against her lips.

Eve tried her best to sit up and embrace him but her vision was heavy and blurry. She felt black spots at her surroundings. She was almost down but luckily, Phil was quick to hold her back up.

"Phil! Eve!", she heard a female voice yelling at their names but her head was hurting her. The last things she heard and felt before she fainted was the enraged voice getting louder and her body pushed back roughly to the bed respectively. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Eve squinted her eyes opened, feeling traces of pain in her head and her throat. She looked around the room to see the darkness. She took the small table clock on the night table. Amidst the darkness, there was still light from outside and as far as she knew, it was already 9 in the evening. She just knew that she passed out for three straight hours.<p>

Spotting the empty couch, she found herself searching for her husband. He wasn't there and the bathroom was dead silenced, so he wasn't there either. She pushed herself to get up from the bed and get out from the room. When she just got near to the stairs, she heard a commotion from the living room. She stopped right there and tried to assure whose voice was it; it was Phil's mom's.

"I don't like the fact that you still keep that woman in our house, Phil! All this while, I trust her... I trust you! But what've you done? You lied to me! You lied to your own goddamn mother! I don't care, Phil! You either tell her to leave this house or I'll make her", Mrs. Brooks' voice echoed through the house, leaving everybody in that house to be silenced.

Phil shook her head vigorously, "No! Mom, Eve will never leave this house. She'll be by my side forever"

His mother gritted her teeth in anger, "Don't be stupid, Phil! There are many other women that can be your wife but not her!"

"Why, mom? Why?"

"Because I don't like her! If I didn't receive this letter this afternoon, god knows how long will you keep this secret from me. Maybe even till I die you guys will keep your mouths shut!"

Mr. Brooks stood up and tried to calm his wife down, "Darling, keep your voice down. The neighbours might hear you"

She pushed him away, "I don't care! And why do you keep quiet till now? Don't you know our son and that poor excuse of a woman made us like fools until we're convinced that those two fell in love after the accident?"

He calmed her by the shoulders, "I know... I know. But what if Eve heard us? She's sick right now. Have a pity for that girl"

She turned her glare from her husband to her son. She was not softened even by Mr. Brooks. For how many months have she been lied to?

"Mom, listen to what I have to say first. It wasn't Eve's fault, okay? It's all on me. I was the one that planned all this, not Eve!"

His mother snorted, "Oh, so you're the mastermind, huh? Then why does her conditions were far more over than yours? She even received $250 000? You think I'm that stupid? I know what kind of girl she is! What an illegitimate child she is! Digging your wealth like that. What's next? She's going to dig our family's wealth?"

"Mom!" "Hun!", Phil and his father yelled respectively, telling her to stop it. But it was no use. Eve heard it all, especially where she called her an illegitimate child. Her heart sunk at that name calling. She lived with it ever since she was a kid. Even if she heard of it for like a thousandth time, she still feel the pain.

Phil didn't care anymore. If he was sinned for going against his own mother; his flesh and blood, then let it be. She was over the line.

He muttered angrily, "Don't call her like that! At least my wife is better than that walking slut named Kelly that you wanted to take as your daughter-in-law! Look at Kelly, mom! She's carrying someone else's child, isn't married and to top it all, she doesn't even know who the father is! You see, mom, this is why I made the contract in the first place. Because of that bitch you admired so much!"

Mrs. Brooks silenced for awhile. Her voice somewhat toned down, "But you could talk to me. Why did you take this path instead?"

"Because you don't care about me. All you care was your reputation. I tried to tell you for so many times that Kelly randomly slept with every man she saw but what did you do? You said it was impossible and it can't be true!"

"Phil! I don't care about that anymore! What I want you to do is to make Eve leave right at this instant! Or as I said earlier, I'll make her!"

"My decision is final and it's a no!"

She let out a frustrated groan, "Why it's so hard for you to let her go? It's not like both of you have done something!"

Phil looked away from her, looking down the carpeted floor, heaving out a sigh before looking back up,admitting, "I'm her husband and she's my wife. I love her and she loves me too. And the most important thing is I've touched her already; I've made love to her and I'll live with it with no regret!"

Hearing that, Mrs. Brooks instantly fell in shock but was quickly saved by Mr. Brooks.

"No! You're lying!"

"Is it true, son?" Phil's dad asked for assurance.

Phil nodded weakly.

His mother shook her head repeatedly like a crazy person, "No, she can't have your baby! She can't do that!"

"Why can't she?", Phil frustratingly spoke.

"We didn't know who she really is, Phil! What if it turns out to be true that she is indeed an illegitimate child? She'll humiliate our family name! You need to divorce her, no matter what! I don't want to see the face of that conniving bitch anymore! Get that illegitimate child out of here now!"

Before Phil could defend his wife anymore, all of the household could hear one of the doors upstairs was closed with loud thud. If there's anyone who was upstairs at that time, it was Eve. If it was Eve, that would only mean one thing; she heard everything.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no! What will happen to Phil and Eve? Please review and I'll update tomorrow. Thanks!<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Have a read at this chapter._

* * *

><p>"Eve, please open the door! Talk to me!"<p>

Phil alternately knocking and trying to open the door to his bedroom but failed since about 5 minutes ago. He had attempted to make Eve to open the door but there wasn't any reaction. But before he could give up knocking the door and tried to break in, he heard the door clicked. He opened it frantically, only to find Eve sitting on the floor, her knees close to her chest , her cries could be heard clearly in the room.

She looked up at him, her swollen teary eyes and her quivering lips made his heart sunk. Looking at her made him formed the tears of his own. What had the love of his life done that she was forced to face this cruel reality?

He rushed to her, kneeling down beside her. He cupped her face to look at him, his thumbs wiping her flowing tears away. He put his arms around her, letting her to cry in his chest for awhile. He rubbed her back and kissed her head repeatedly.

"Please don't bother with mom's words just now, okay? Things about us are far more important, got that?", he broke the silence.

Eve ignored and just let his words passed. Her heart broke so much. Her dream to live her happily ever after was about to crumble down just like that when she heard those insulting words from her mother-in-law. She stopped sobbing and pushed Phil away from her. She weakly got up from the floor and took her clothes' bag. Meanwhile, Phil had no idea that she was actually done putting her belongings in her bag when she locked herself in the room.

When Eve was about to head to the door, Phil held her back by tugging on her bag. "Baby, please don't leave me! We promised to be in this together remember?"

She looked into his eyes, both were full of sadness. She wiped his tears with her thumb, smiling weakly at him. "I'm sorry, Phil, but it's for the best!"

"No! I love you, Eve! I promised to myself that I'll never make you sad again and to protect you from everything"

"I love you too, honey. You know that! But you heard your mother, she hates me, okay? So don't worry about me. There are much better girls that can treat you like I can't out there. Forgive me if I ever hurt your feelings in the past.", she pulled her bag from his grip roughly before she made her way down.

She bid herself goodbye to Chaleen and Mr. Brooks sadly, thanking them for their treatment towards her all this time. When she was about to go to Mrs. Brooks, she was dejected that her mother-in-law stormed out of the living room, ignoring her by going back to her room but she deserved it. She deserved everything that has happened to her for lying to many people.

Eve was already outside the house to walk to her car. She turned around to give herself a last look but before she could turned back, Phil ran to her barefooted with shorts and t-shirt on. He breathlessly approached her.

"If you want to leave the house, then let's leave together, okay?"

"No! You can't leave your family like that! They need you"

"Then you don't? I don't care! Let's go, I'll send you to Dan and Brie's", he finished thus grabbing her bag inside his car, not giving any chance for Eve to protest.

* * *

><p>Phil honked his car late at night when they reached the house. Soon after, the gate was opened, the light of his car shone on his bestfriend's face, who yawned as he rubbed his eyes. His wife Brie came short after, with a confused look on her face.<p>

Phil reached for Eve's bag behind him before stepping out of the car and went to Eve's side, taking her out of the car. Soon, they walked to the couple in front of them.

"Phil? What are you doing here so late, man?", Daniel questioned him, his eyes was still half closed form his sleep just now.

"Daniel, I need your help. I need you and Brie to look after Eve from now on. I can't trust anyone other than you two. Please?", Phil pleaded.

Hearing his wish, Daniel got awake completely. He looked over his wife behind him. She gave him a supportive nod to him as she saw Phil and Eve's faces that looked sad, hurt and tensed at the same time. Brie knew something was wrong by then.

"I'm completely okay with that but what about you, Phil? What happened in the first place?", Daniel asked him again as he took the luggage from Phil.

"I can't tell you now, man. But soon, I'll let Eve tell you everything, okay? Now, I need to go somewhere for awhile. When the time comes, I'll be back for her. But now, I leave her to you. Promise me you both will take a good care of her, okay?"

Brie and Daniel nodded sympathetically while Eve looked at Phil confusedly. They left the Brooks' mansion together, to live together, but why she was the only one told to live here? Where was her husband going?

"Definitely!", Brie truthfully said before she continued, "I guess we'll let the door open and wait for Eve inside then. We'll give you time to sort things out. Let's go, babe!", she finished as she pulled her husband's arm and soon, their figures were nowhere to be seen outside the house.

Phil smiled thankfully at them before he turned to Eve behind him, grabbing her shoulders softly. "Listen. I need to go for now, okay? I need to plan some things for our future. Please take a good care of yourself and don't worry about me, okay?"

Eve bit her lower lip as her eyebrows furrowed together in concern. "Where are you going, Phil? Are you just going to leave me alone here?"

"We promised to always be together, right? That I'll always protect you no matter what. That's what I'm going to do. I'm not going away forever. I'll come back for you when everything is back to normal, okay? Just remember that I'll always look out for you from far and keep you away from any harm by any means. And that I'll always love you, always!"

She nodded sadly at his direction. If it was for their goods, Phil's own good, then she would let him. She would always wait for him. He was her first love and would be the last. She felt her face cupped by him. He pulled her in a hug before kissing her deeply and passionately, wanting to remember her taste and scent before he go. They pulled away, now tears in their eyes as they said their goodbyes.

"Now, go inside and have enough rest. I love you, Eve!", he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Phil. Please take care of yourself too, okay?"

He embraced her tightly for the last time that night before he walked to his car slowly. He managed to flash his smile at her that he tried hard to form in that kind of situation. She replied by doing the same and soon, she was going inside and he was driving away, both hoping everything would turn out well in the end.

* * *

><p><em>No worries, guys. They'll meet again... just not that soon. So probably this story would end at Chapter 26. Please review and I'll update as usual. Thank you in advance, everyone.<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy reading this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

"Congratulations! Your tests showed that you're pregnant!"

Eve couldn't believe what she just heard. She sure did felt nauseous for the past week but to be told that there was a living baby inside her; it made her felt everything was surreal that time. Her thought was brushed off when she felt Brie pulled her in a congratulating hug.

"That's great! How far along is she?", Brie asked the doctor in front of them.

"It's only about two months. From now on, she needs enough rest and sleep. By the way, can I talk to her husband?", the woman in her mid 40s asked her.

Brie glanced at Eve, who rather looking down than to face her. She turned back to the doctor, "He's... outstation! I'm the one that's taking care of her for now"

The doctor asked again, "Is this your first child?", receiving barely a nod from Eve.

"Oh, that's kinda sad. Your husband should be here with you to celebrate this great news... but never mind", she shrugged.

Eve took a glimpse at Brie, her eyes started to water when the doctor literally mentioning Phil, her husband. Brie could only grab her hand to comfort her.

The doctor then looked at the papers before looking at the pregnant woman again, "Now listen, you're womb is weak for now. It's probably because you're stressed and tired. I'll give you vitamins and prescription pills for you later and you'll have to consume it by following the given time. Have more rest and don't do heavy works that can cause miscarriage!"

Eve sat there all silent. She didn't know how to react. Should she be happy that she was pregnant or should she be sad because of Phil's absence?

Brie nudged her, stopping her from thinking too much. "Do you heard her?"

She nodded before turning her attention to the doctor, finally speaking with a hint of excitement in her voice, "How many time do I need medical check-up in a month?"

The eldest woman smiled at her, understood about the feeling of motherhood, "I'll tell you everytime you're here. The next one would be next month on the 13th. It's not that frequent though, it depends on your condition and we'll see your improvement next month, okay?"

She replied her with a smile too, "Thank you, doctor!"

"Take the medicines outside at the counter, got that?"

Eve nodded before she stood up from her seat along with Brie, whom soon went out of the room with her. They walked to Daniel, who was sitting on the bench outside with his son on his lap.

He looked at his wife, demanding an answer. "So?"

Brie grinned widely at him as she gave a thumb up, "Positive!"

His mouth opened wide in shock. He turned to Eve, "Are you serious?"

Eve nodded in happiness.

"Congratulations, Eve. I'm happy for you!", he said before they all heard Eve's name was called to the counter.

While Eve was gone to take her medicines, Brie tugged at her husband's arm as she whispered, "What about Phil? He deserves to know!"

"I've been working on it. I have no idea where's he now. All I knew was that his father told me that he quit his job and when I called home, his sister said that he haven't been home since he sent Eve to us", he explained while he handed Brian to Brie.

"He didn't call yet?"

He shook his head no. He sighed, "Poor Phil. I hope he didn't do anything stupid to himself. You know how much he loves Eve"

She slapped his arm angrily, "What did you say something like that? You've known him for so long. He must be at somewhere we didn't know"

"All done!", Eve's voice broke the conversation between the couple about Phil.

They nodded to Eve in unison before all of them headed to Daniel's car.

On their way home, everyone was silent except for the radio. Brie fell asleep already with her son in her arms. Once in awhile, Eve would sigh sadly. She put her hands on her tummy, acknowledging Phil's and her child presence. Phil. She missed him so much. It's been two weeks since she last him during their tearful goodbyes. She sighed again, this time quite loud that Daniel could hear her.

He looked her through the back view mirror, "Are you okay, Eve?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about him...", she revealed what's inside her head before she went silent.

Daniel glanced at her sympathetically. Actually, he was also thinking about Phil. He was still wondering where have Phil gone to that he didn't even bother to tell them how was he doing.

"Did he call you?", she asked full of hope.

"No. I don't even know where he is since he left the company. Why you ask? You want to tell him about the baby?"

She nodded shyly, afraid that he knew that she was actually missing Phil so much.

"That would be great! Phil must be happy if he knows that he's going to be a father!", Daniel exclaimed excitedly.

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p><em>Four months later<em>

"Where's Eve?", Daniel who was just came in from outside asked as he sat down on the sofa next to Brie.

"She's with Brian upstairs. You know our baby, he likes his Aunt Eve a lot that it seems like our own son doesn't need us. Since Eve started her maternity leave a month ago, she would be stuck with Brian all day long", she said with a joking tone in her voice.

Daniel laughed at his wife before he asked again, "Probably Eve's carrying a girl, which is why our son was too attached to her future mother-in-law. Talking about it, is her baby doing good?"

"I think so. Eve looked fine these days. I'm glad her baby doesn't cause too much trouble for her". Brie bit her lower lip, hesitating on whether to ask her husband or not. "Did Phil call?"

He sighed and shook his head. He was on the dead end searching for Phil. He waited for him to call almost everyday but there was nothing. "I wonder where he is now. He did send money for Eve every month but it didn't show his address. I feel bad for Eve. She's six months pregnant already but Phil doesn't even know yet"

She nodded in agreement with her husband's words. Both of them soon found themselves sitting in silent until suddenly, the telephone on the table beside them rang. Without wasting time, Daniel picked it up.

"Hello?", there was no one replied.

"Hello?", he spoke again.

Finally, a voice spoke back, "Daniel?"

Daniel's eyes widen in shock. He turned to a questioning Brie, mouthing to her "It's him!".

"Phil! Where've you been, man? We're all worried about you!"

Phil stifled a chuckle on the other line, "I'm just good. What about you?"

It was awkward for Daniel. For four months not talking to his bestfriend was quite uncomfortable. Furthermore, he was called so suddenly.

"I'm great. Brian and Brie are doing good too!", he spoke after awhile. He skipped about Eve.

"Good to hear that"

Silent filled the air again.

"Phil, I can't hide this anymore. Come home, Phil! We all missed you! Eve missed you! She needs you here! Where are you?", Daniel burst out.

"Somewhere!", Phil could only say a word.

"But where?"

"You don't need to know"

"But Eve really needs you, man! She's pregnant... for six months now!"

Hearing that news, Phil was not even surprised, not even a bit. Secretly, he knew about it all along. That was the reason why he sent those money he earn from his new job at a business company to Eve.

"Daniel, I've posted the key of my house. Probably, it's going to arrive tomorrow along with the address written down. When you received it, please give it to my wife. Tell her that she can move out from your house and live at the new house. I've prepared everything she needs there. I think it's time to stop causing you trouble with our problem. Besides, Brie and you must miss those private time alone, right?", he managed to joke in the end.

Daniel snorted for his bestfriend, who still could crack a joke at times like this. Meanwhile, Brie kept staring at Daniel intensely, curious of what were the men talking about.

"Brie! Brian's crying for his drink!", Eve's voice loudly echoed from upstairs, surprising the two downstairs.

On the other line, Phil heard her that his laugh stopped. Her voice that he missed so much made his heart raced faster. After four months, he finally heard the voice he yearned for. The voice that could make his world goes round perfectly was there and he just heard it.

Eve felt uncomfortable when the two pairs of eyes eyeing on her with a feared expression. Just now, Daniel was laughing on the phone and now along with Brie, they both went silent. The two exchanged look, questioning themselves on whether they should let Eve know about Phil calling.

"Give the phone to her", Phil begged.

Daniel pulled the telephone away from his ear as he reached out his hand in Eve's direction. "Phil wants to talk to you!"

Eve gasped in surprised when she knew who was on the other line. She stopped in one spot for awhile before she slowly made her way down with that growing bump on her stomach. When she took the phone from Daniel, Brie and him made their ways upstairs, understanding that Eve needed to be alone in this situation.

She sat down on the sofa before putting the phone near to her ear.

"Hello? Phil?", she tried to contain herself from feeling too happy to finally get the chance to speak to the man she missed dearly.

"Hi, honey! How are you doing?", he spoke, making tears started to pool in her eyes. She covered her mouth to stop herself from releasing sobs, but Phil could sense it right away.

"Hey, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry. If you're wondering, I'm fine here. I've got a job somewhere else to support our family. I hope you and our baby are doing great too. You need to take a good care of yourself, okay? Don't move and think too much. And make sure our baby get enough food. Give him or her healthy foods. You must eat tons of veggies and fruits, you hear me? Stay away from junk foods! Junk foods can wait! Your health is important too! I love you"

Eve shut her eyes as she let her tears to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She just missed him so much. She sobbed and sniffled before everything went silent. She couldn't help it anymore. She needed to let out everything that she kept inside of her since she was left by him.

"Baby, please come back to me! I need you! Our child needs you! I'm ready to be with you again. Let me live with you, please! Stop torturing yourself, stop torturing me with all this!", she cried out loud.

She waited for Phil to say something but there was nothing.

"Phil?", she repeatedly called his name but soon, the only respond she heard was the sound on the phone that indicated the call had ended. He wasn't there anymore. Eve dropped the phone down in frustration, her hands in her hairs as she cried louder. Phil left her again and let her to feel incomplete once more. She lied down, burying her face in the cushion as she continued to cry all alone.

* * *

><p><em>Kelly's back next chapter. What do you think she's up to? And Eve would move out to live at her new home that Phil provided her. How long do you think will she have to wait before she can finally meet him? Please review and I'll update tomorrow. Thank you in advance!<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_The time interval between the last chapter and this was a week, I hope you guys wouldn't be confused. By the way, thank you for the reviews. Sorry this came a bit late, I overslept. So sorry about that. Enough with me, let's enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p>Kelly felt a big weight lying on top of her on the bed. She groaned silently and opened her eyes. She was not in the mood that time, mainly due to the fact that her beauty sleep was disturbed. However, for the last three months, she was happy that she lost the baby she once carried when she was having a really rough sex with Randy. He was sorry and promised to make more beautiful babies than the last one she had with an unknown guy but Kelly didn't care at all. She was thankful that the burden was no longer there to humiliate her in front of public. It wasn't long though before she got pregnant again but at least it was still in the early stage. It was only about time before she planned to get rid of that one too.<p>

She felt someone trapped her by the waist and kissed her from chest to her neck. She fluttered opened her eyes, as usual Randy was on top of her. Feeling annoyed, she pushed him away as she got up and sat down on the king sized bed. Randy released her with a hint of disappointment inside of him.

"I have something to tell you", he crawled next to her.

For a second, Kelly wanted to shrug him off but in a flash, a diamond ring appeared in front of her.

"I know you might be surprised by my sudden action but thinking of what we shared and have together for the past months made me realised I can't live without you. I want you to be mine forever. Kelly Blank, will you marry me?", Randy asked her, his eyes never once escaped her face. He was so in love with the woman in front of him.

Her mouth was slightly opened in shock due to Randy's sudden action. Wow! She never thought that this guy loved her that much when the fact was she only used him for sex and dirty works. Since Randy wanted to marry her that bad, she at least had to use him for one more time.

She faked a smile and looked back at him, "Yes-"

Randy was about to jump in excitement when he was disturbed.

"But on one condition. I promise this would be the last favour I'll ever ask you. Only then we'll get married, okay?"

He hesitated at first but because of his love for her, he nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

Kelly grinned widely, "I want you to destroy Eve's live!"

"You want me to kill her?", he asked in shock.

She snorted under her breath, "No, silly! I want you make her feels like she don't want to live on this earth anymore!"

"How?"

Kelly smirked evilly, "I want you to rape her! When she gave birth, she'll be haunted by what you did to her. Let Phil being disgusted even just to touch his child!". She turned to Randy, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, "Can you do that for me, baby?"

Randy looked down and frowned, questioning himself on whether he should do that or stared at Kelly's eyes for awhile, her eyes shining with hopeful determination.

"You promise that you'll marry me after I did that?"

"Well, if you manage to do it by tonight, we can get married right after that. You like that, sweetheart?"

"Okay, I'll go now!", Randy got up enthusiastically, putting on his jeans and shirt quickly.

He walked back to Kelly who was only covered in bra and underwear, giving her kisses all over her face and lastly, a lustful on her lips.

"After I'm all done, I'll fetch you here"

She nodded lazily.

"I love you, Kelly!", he said meaningfully before he walked out from their room.

Not long after he disappeared from her sight, a loud laugh was heard from Kelly's mouth. She kept laughing like a witch. She stood up from her bed, putting on her dress before she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room to leave Randy's house.

"Huh, what an idiot! He thinks I want to marry him? Please, it's never on my to-do-list!", She talked to herself as she was walking to the stairs gladly.

Finally, her plan of making Phil and Eve's lives a living hell was about to be accomplished and she didn't even need to get her hands dirty. She got a love sick boy to do it for her. Her evil laugh kept echoing around the house. However, as she was about to walked down the stairs, she tripped on one of thrown clothes on the floor, making her to lose her balance. She fell and rolled down the stairs, the sound of her body collided with each stairs and her shrilling scream were the only the things she heard.

She finally stopped when she reached downstairs, lying helplessly on the floor. She felt tremendous pains all over her body, especially her stomach. Soon, she could feel hot bloods streaming down her tanned legs. Her head was spinning and she felt really dizzy. The surrounding seemed to circle around her as her vision started to turn black. She cried loudly due to the pain she experienced at that very moment. Her cries seemed to decease with the motion of her body. After awhile, there was nothing anymore. Everything went silent.

* * *

><p>On that very night, Eve was sitting on the couch watching some television series which she barely gave attention to. It was only been days since she moved to the new house that Phil had prepared for her. At first, she was shocked to hear from Daniel and Brie that the house was a gift from her husband. She hesitated at first, but due to constant push from the two, she lost. They said they couldn't let Phil down by rejecting his request. She agreed with reason that she didn't want to disturb and burden both Brie and Daniel anymore.<p>

When she was first brought to the two storey house, several days before she moved, she was surprised to see that the house was already completed with all the needed furnitures and facilities. Her wedding and everyday pictures with her beloved Phil were either hanged on the wall or placed on the table in the living room, the kitchen was filled with foods and cooking utensils, her bedroom was prepared with a big comfy bed, cabinets, make-up table and to her surprise, all of her things were there. She didn't know how did Phil manage to bring all of it when the fact was he left the house alongside her with nothing else.

There was one more bedroom and when she opened the door, she swore her heart just jumped out of her. The rainbow painted room was filled with baby's toys, clothes and a crib. She ran her hands through each of them slowly, her heart was touched by what Phil have done. She walked to the white baby crib and saw a folded white paper in it. She grabbed it and unfolded it as she read,

_To the mother of my children, the woman I called wife, the love of my life,_

_This is my gift for you, hoping at least it reminds you of me whenever you miss me like how I did always. I leave everything to you so please watch this house carefully as this is just one of millions proves of my love to you. I've provided everything for you. Don't worry about the bills, I took care of it all. You just need to enjoy and rest in the house. If you need money, I've left you the bank account book under your name for you to spend. It's in our room inside the cabinet. Lastly, I just want you take care of yourself and our baby. Let me watch over you even from far. You're always on my mind and heart. I love you so much, Eve!_

_Love,_

_Phil._

Eve could feel her tears running down her face once again once she remembered that letter in the present time. She just wanted to go to sleep in her room and bring her sadness with her but that night, Brie and Daniel have called her, telling that they wanted to visit her once they sent their son to his parent's house.

While waiting for them, she felt the need to relieve her thirst so she walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and a carton of milk. She filled the glass with the liquid. When she was about to lift it off from the kitchen counter, a honk of a car made her to drop the glass. The car honked repeatedly, stopping Eve's attempt to clean the the spilled milk. She left it right there since she didn't want to make Brie and Daniel to wait on the front door for too long. She left the kitchen and headed straight to the front door. Once she opened the door, she was confused to see that it weren't the people she expected to see, but instead a man she had never seen before.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think happen on the next chapter? I'll update tomorrow so until then please review!<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_Happy New Year, everyone! Hope you guys had a great wonderful day. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Eve braved herself to walk a step nearer to the stranger in front of her. Looking at that weird smile on his face made her had a bad feeling about this guy.<p>

"Yes, how can I help you?", she spoke hesitantly before she gulped in fear.

Randy looked her up and down and tried his best not to show his smirk. "Eve Brooks?"

She nodded.

"Erm... Phil sent me to give you something", he lied.

Eve poked her head out and looked outside the house, wondering if Phil was anywhere near. She asked, "Is he here?"

"No! He was somewhere far away from here, which is why he sent me in the first place!", he tried to convince her.

She nodded in disappointment. She then observed the man in front of her, who didn't have anything in his hands. He claimed he had something to give her but it was nowhere to be seen. "Where's the thing?"

"It's in my car. I'll get it for you"

"Okay then. I'll leave the door open while I go make some drinks. Sorry to burden you this late at night!", she told him as she started to turn her back on him, heading to the kitchen.

But instead of hearing his footsteps faded, she heard the door shut loudly. She jumped up in shock and once she turned around, she started to be filled with horror inside of her.

Randy had a wicked smile on his face that scared the pregnant woman in front of him. She stepped back everytime he stepped forward. He smirked upon seeing that terrified look on Eve's face that it slightly turned him on.

"What do you want?", Eve spoke loudly as she continued to walk in reverse.

"Relax, sweetheart! I only want you to treat me like how you treat your beloved husband in bed!", he admitted, making the hairs on her neck stood up.

As Randy approached her, Eve started to panic. Luckily, out of nowhere, her eyes travelled fast to the mobile phone on the table. She grabbed it in a flash, hoping to call her husband's bestfriend for help but Randy was faster when he slapped the phone off her hand, causing it to fall on the cold floor. He then proceeded to grab her wrist roughly, a sick chuckle escaped from his lips.

"P-please, please just get out of here", her lips trembled in fear as she tearfully begged Randy.

Randy laughed out loud, "No way! I have to tear you down before I can get married to Kelly!".

"Kelly?"

"Oh come on! Don't act so surprise. Who else would have the heart to do this?"

"You filthy animals! When will you guys stop making my life miserable?", Eve shouted in anger when she heard Kelly's name being mentioned.

"Until you're ashamed enough to live!", he exclaimed.

Randy's other hand travelled slowly to Eve's shoulder, his eyes were burning with lust. Collecting all of her strength, Eve pushed him strongly before she tried to run away. However, Randy caught her by the shoulder, ripping off a part of her sleeve that it showed quite amount of skin, much to his enjoyment.

Eve tried to run once again and this time her chance was handed to her. With full force, she kicked Randy in the groin, making him to yell out in pain, at the same time releasing his hold. She rushed to the kitchen, wanting to escape from the unlocked backdoor. Unfortunately, she stepped on the milk that she spilled earlier, causing her to slip on her foot and fell awkwardly. Her body collided with the cold concrete floor and instantly, pain started to consume her and her vision was spinning around. Her breathing became out of control as she tried to ease the pain but she failed. That very moment, only one thing came across his mind. It was her husband, Phil. Despite the pain she faced at that time, she only feared one thing and it was that she couldn't meet Phil ever again. Slowly, her eyes started to close and before she knew it, she was unconscious.

Meanwhile, Randy was limping to the kitchen and at times, cursing and groaning under his breath. He swore to God if Eve was still there, he would do a lot more worst thing than just to rape her. He made it to the kitchen but only to be surprised with the view in front of him. Eve was lying on the floor and she wasn't even moving. He was in horror instantly and all that he wanted to do was to get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Daniel and Brie stood in front of Eve's house, ringing the doorbell repeatedly but there was no answer. Both of them felt weird. It couldn't be that Eve forgot that they were coming. Also, the unknown car that was parked outside the house made them to question themselves too.<p>

"Eve, are you there?", Brie yelled from outside, hoping the woman inside heard her.

"Maybe she's asleep", Daniel suggested.

Before she could reply him, a loud groan could be heard from the inside and they knew for sure, it wasn't Eve. Afraid of something bad happened to Eve, they both headed to the back frantically. When Daniel opened the door, he was surprised to see Eve on the floor unconscious and soon his eyes set upon the man stood in front of him. He didn't recognise him but he could tell he was holding a really scared expression.

He sprinted to him and shoved him angrily while a crying Brie was rushing to Eve. "You son of a bitch! What have you done to her?"

Randy shook his head repeatedly like crazy, "No! It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It was Kelly who sent me here!"

Daniel scowled, "Kelly? You bastard!", he finished as he throw a punch to Randy's face.

Randy avoided the punch and took this chance to push Daniel away aggressively that he fell down. He ran as fast as he could to where he came from and got in his car before he drove away in panic. Daniel tried to chase him to the road but he failed. Luckily, he caught the license plate number of Randy's car. He decided to call the cops before he called the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Randy parked his car, switching off the engine before he stepped out of his car recklessly. He went inside his house and locked it until he was sure no one could get in. He rested himself, his back against the wall. He wiped the anxious sweats from his forehead with the back of his hand. He was relieved that he escaped successfully without Daniel chasing him.<p>

A smirk formed on his lips. He then looked up to the stairs, calling for Kelly. It was dark down there that only the light from the higher level could make him see things. He called for the love of his life one more time due to the fact she didn't answer him earlier.

"Where is she?", he whispered to himself.

Soon, he decided to walk up when he saw pool of dark liquids on the floor just behind the sofa. It looked like blood. He got nearer, in his mind he was hoping it wasn't what he think it was. But to his dismay, it was indeed a pool of blood, with some of them already dried up. Above it was Kelly, who was lying motionless. He was horrified by that, even more terrified than when he saw Eve, who was in the same fate earlier.

"No!", Randy screamed and knelt down beside the body.

He hugged the cold body tightly in his arms as tears trickled down his face. He kissed that pale face repeatedly.

"Kelly, wake up, baby! Wake up!", he shouted loudly, begging for the woman to gain consciousness.

His attempt was no use. Her eyes were still closed and he couldn't feel her heartbeat anywhere. His heart broke to see her like that. At that very moment also, siren from police's car was blaring real loud outside but Randy didn't give a damn to run away anymore. He couldn't feel anything except emptiness rushing inside of him, his face showed an expression as if someone had just lost their mind.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! No more bad guys! In the next chapter, Eve will face her mother-in-law again. Is she going to be humiliated again or will Mrs. Brooks forgive her? Will Phil visited her in the hospital? Until next update, please review and tell me what you guys think. Thank you in advance!<em>


	23. Chapter 23

Eve fluttered her eyes opened slowly, the hospital room she stayed in was filled with darkness, only night light that accompanied her. It was probably late at night based on the surroundings. She soon realised and felt the warmth on her right hand, curiosity got the best of her as she peeked up on the bigger hand that held hers intact.

When she made a movement, the person sleeping on the chair beside her woke up. The man lifted his face sleepily and when Eve saw him, a very excited smile was curved on her lips.

"Phil!", she beamed happily to see her husband by her side.

She tried to get up and sit on her bed but Phil stopped her, pushing her softly back to her lying position just now.

"It's alright! I'm here now! Rest and go back to sleep, okay?", he persuaded her with a small caring smile.

"No! I don't want to sleep... I just want to see you!", she held his hand tightly to her chest, a small cry started to escape from her lips.

He pulled his hand away from her as he now got up from his seat, planting a short kiss on her forehead and lips before he walked out from the hospital room.

Eve couldn't believe the sight. He couldn't leave. She didn't want to be left alone anymore. She just wanted him back. She called his name repeatedly but it was useless. He already left. Heartbroken and disappointed, she shut her eyes close and let her tears flowed down her pale face.

"Eve? You're awake!", a voice echoed in her ears.

She opened her tear-stained eyes to meet the bright light from the window. She then looked around the room. There were Brie and Alicia sitting on both sides of her bed giving her supporting smiles, Zack and Daniel on the corner of the room, Mr. Brooks and Chaleen sitting on the couch and what shocked her the most was to see her mother-in-law by their sides.

Everyone was watching her with sympathies and cares. She looked around once again to spot Phil, ensuring that what she experienced earlier was not a dream. But maybe it was indeed a dream as she noticed he was nowhere to be seen. To accept the fact, she felt so devastated. Where was he at times like this? At time where she needed him the most.

She wiped her tears with her fingers before she turned to Brie, "Where's Phil?", she asked, still trying to convince herself she did meet Phil.

"We're still searching him, sweetie", she smiled weakly.

She shook her head repeatedly, "No, I saw him earlier. I know he's here! Please, bring him here, I want him to be here!", she pleaded with light sobs.

"Eve, don't be like this please. You're still weak plus you need to take a good care of yourself and your baby", Alicia tried to calm her, even she felt pity for her longtime bestfriend.

Eve in return, didn't care about it. She tried to get up and pulled those wires attached to her body. Before she could lose more control, Zack and Daniel called for her doctor. Luckily, soon she stopped as the anaesthetic that the doctor gave her worked on her. She started to close her eyes and only steady breathing followed afterwards.

Mrs. Brooks cried helplessly in her husband's arms, regretted what she had done in the past. Somehow, it was her fault that she acted without thinking of anything else. When she heard the real story behind the money that Eve received, she was really devastated and embarrassed about herself. Eve was just trying to save her bestfriend's life, not using the money for her own pleasure.

"This is all my fault! If only I didn't rush to conclusion and kicked her out of the house, none of these would happen!", she burst out in tears.

The others could only watch in silence while Mr. Brooks was soothing his wife. "Honey, let the bygone be bygone. What's important now is that we need to find Phil", he comforted her before he turned to everybody in the room, "Do you guys have any idea where could he be?"

Every person in the room sighed and shook their heads, indicating that they had no idea where he was. Everyone didn't know where he was or so did they thought. Soon , their attentions were moved to Eve, feeling sorry for the pregnant woman. She certainly didn't deserve these kind of challenges.

* * *

><p>It was already three days since Eve could already go home and now, here she was in the house that Phil got for her. Everyday, there would be either Brie or Alicia to check on her conditions. But on that day, it was different. Phil's mom volunteered to take their turns. Eve couldn't say no as she knew the older woman must be feeling bad for her. She didn't blamed her though. It was all her and Phil's faults in the first place for lying.<p>

Eve, who was currently sitting on the couch in the living room, felt her mother-in-law siiting next to her. She felt her warm hand setting on her lap.

"I'm sorry, Eve! For everything that happened, it was all my fault. I shouldn't do something horrible to you and Phil, especially you. I thought bad about you when the fact is you're only trying to help your friend. If he and his girlfriend didn't tell me what happen, I might still be blinded by the anger and hatred I had! You must be so mad at me for what happened to you and Phil", Mrs. Brooks looked at Eve, embarrassed.

Eve held the hand on her lap, giving her assurance with the motion of her hand as she smiled to her, " It's alright, mom! I've forgotten all of it and it wasn't your fault at all! If we didn't lie to everyone, none of this would happen. And mom, I'm not mad at you, trust me. It's not your fault that Phil left, it was mine. If only I listened to him. Let's just forget about all that and start fresh, okay?", she nudged her softly and out of nowhere, the elderly woman pulled her in a hug.

Eve cried when she heard her mother-in-law's sobs reached her ears. They both stayed in the same position for awhile before Mrs. Brooks pulled away and looked in Eve's eyes.

"Come back home with me, Eve!", she hopefully pleaded as she wiped her tears.

Eve wiped her own tears too before she lightly shook her head and smile, "No, mom! This is my home now. I want to look after this house for Phil and I'm planning to raise our child here. Then, when everything's okay, I'll come back to work at the orphanage"

"You're such a sweetheart, Eve. I had no idea why would Kelly hired a person to do such terrible thing to you. But it's okay now, everything's over!", she caressed the younger woman's face in sympathy.

Eve furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, "Over? I don't get it"

"Haven't you heard that Kelly died on the night you passed out in this house?"

"What?", she asked in surprise.

"She felled from the stairs and died with the child that she was carrying. Maybe that's what she deserved after how she tried to destroy Phil and your lives! And the man that she sent was already got locked up in bars. They both deserved everything for what they did!", Mrs. Brooks let out her frustration of the woman she once called her ideal type of daughter-in-law.

Eve could only process the shocking news with silence. She didn't what to say about it. A part of her was relieved and glad that there wouldn't be anyone there to harm her anymore but she also felt sorry for Kelly. Her parents must be sad and mourned over their only daughter. She then looked at her big growing tummy and rubbed it lovingly, hoping that she could raise it to be a useful and great person in the future, even if she had to do it alone without Phil. Speaking of him, no one knew where was he and she really hoped she could meet him soon. She desperately wanted to be reunited with the man that she loves. Only time would tell when. She rested her head on the sofa rest, soon realised that her mother-in-law was no longer beside her. Judging by the sounds and smells made in the kitchen, she was probably cooking something for her. She shutted her eyes close and sighed deeply, praying that God would let her see Phil really soon.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update. Just got busy with life, that's all. So, how's the chapter? Do you guys think she was really dreaming when she met Phil? Could there be someone who knows where Phil is? Please review and tell me, okay! Thank you! I'll update tomorrow and no worries, it's Phil's turn to be the focus on the next chapter.<em>


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you for the very much appreciated reviews. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p>It has been two months since Eve experienced that horrifying experience in her life. She was happily pregnant for eight months now, all thanks to the doctor's advice and her friends' and family's support. At times she would think about Phil but nowadays, it wasn't as frequent as the last eight months though. From outside, she looked fine and cheerful but deep inside, her heart still suffer from bearing the feelings of missing her beloved husband.<p>

A sudden kick in her stomach caused her thoughts to be distracted. She smiled and looked down on the bump of her stomach, softly rubbing it. She went back to reality, where she was currently in a baby's store at the mall.

"What is it, my baby? You like this stroller? Mommy likes it too", she asked the child growing inside of her as she turned to the dark blue stroller in front of her. Although the baby couldn't answer her yet, she couldn't resist from talking to it, it's not like she was the only pregnant woman that talked to an unborn baby inside her.

She checked the price of the object and when she was satisfied that it wasn't that expensive, she called one of the worker in the shop to tell him that she was interested. Once she paid for the stroller, she ordered the man to help her to carry it to her car while she stopped for a take-out drink at the convenience store just next to the baby's store.

She stopped her tracks, feeling someone was watching her since she went out of the previous shop. She turned around and caught the eyes of the person whom spying on her earlier. She froze to see him but as soon as she started to run to him, he was sprinting to the parking lot and got inside his car. Eve tried to chase him but he already drove his car away quickly, leaving her breathless. There's no way for her to chase the car with that weight, so she stopped, disappointment quickly rushed inside her.

* * *

><p>Phil stopped his car once he reached the nearby park. He looked through the rear view mirror. He felt relieved when he managed to escape from Eve's sight. He had no idea how come he could be so careless that day, letting his daily activity to be noticed by her. Everyday, since the day he left, he would always follow Eve every morning until afternoon, lucky for him as his occupation only required him to work for night shifts.<p>

Every time he was watching over her, he wanted to run to her, held her in his arms and kissed that beautiful face so bad but he didn't want her to suffer anymore. It was his fault that she was always in troublesome conditions. He caused her to be hated by his mother, to be kicked out of the house, to suffer for his wrongdoings and the latest, he made her to almost be a rape victim.

When he was working, he got a call from his sister, Chaleen, telling him that Eve was brought to the hospital after Kelly sent someone over to do such thing to his poor wife. He was very thankful though, for having a sister that he could rely on. He knew everything about Eve from her too and she was also the one that helped him to move Eve's things to the new house.

The whole time Eve was staying in the hospital, Phil was the one who took care of her every night, all thanks to Chaleen who convinced everybody to make her turn to look after Eve at night. He cried every night to sleep to see Eve look like that. He would intertwine his fingers together with hers when he sleep, thinking that could somehow ease the pain she went through. He was almost caught one night when Eve suddenly woke up calling his name but luckily, he managed to escape from her. As much as he missed her, he needed to stay away from her as that was the only way to make her safe from any harms.

He didn't know how long he was deep in his thought when his mobile phone suddenly rang, brushing those thoughts away from him.

* * *

><p>Eve parked her car in front of the Brooks' mansion, visiting her in laws and to tell them who she saw that morning. She saw Mr. Brooks' car wasn't there so perhaps he and his wife were going somewhere. She assumed that there was only Chaleen in the house so she could just tell her.<p>

She didn't have to knock on the door anymore as she herself has a duplicate key of the mansion. She unlocked the door and went inside. When she was about to shut the door, she heard her sister-in-law was talking to someone on the phone. She couldn't help but to eavesdrop on her. Although it was wrong to do that, she had a weird feeling growing inside of her.

"Yes, I'm about to go now...Yup, at the usual park... Ugh, you're so annoying, Phil! I wonder why I helped you to check on Eve in the first place! ... Okay, I'm hanging up!", Chaleen's voice echoed through the living room. Unbeknownst to her, Eve heard everything she said. Everything made sense to Eve now. Now she knew how all her things ended up in her new home.

Chaleen hung up the phone before she headed to the door. However, the sight of her sister-in-law looking shocked made her stopped dead in her tracks.

"Eve... hi!", she looked a bit surprised and at the same time tried to hide her nervousness infront of Eve.

"You... that phone... it was Phil, right?", Eve pointed to that telephone, her fingers shaking.

Chaleen looked down in guilt, feeling embarrassed to look in her sister-in-law's eyes.

Eve approached her and shook her shoulders repeatedly, "Tell me, Chaleen! That was Phil, right?"

The younger woman hesitated to let her know. She promised to her brother she wouldn't tell anyone but she was also felt sorry for the misery that Eve went through. Finally, she nodded her head slowly, confirming Eve's assumption.

"You want to meet him, right? Let me go with you!"

Chaleen's eyes went wide, "What? No, I promised him that I won't tell anybody"

"Please, help me. I need to see him. I miss him so much, Chaleen. Our baby misses him too. I'll beg you on my knees if I have to...", Eve pleaded hopefully and she almost knelt down on her knees when Chaleen quickly pulled her back up.

"Okay, I'll bring you to meet him but, I can only do it by showing you where he is. If he saw me coming with you, he'll be disappointed in me!", she looked down again.

"It's okay, I'll make him understand. You don't have anything to worry about", Eve finished and soon they were on their way to the park where Phil was waiting.

When they arrived, Chaleen pointed to a bench where a man currently sitting on it, his back facing them. As soon as Eve got it, she thanked Chaleen then hugged her in happiness before she went out of the car.

With slow steps, she walked forward with tears started to form in her eyes. There he was, in front of her, completely oblivious about her presence. She kept walking closer to him and when she was close enough, she stopped right behind him. Her lips trembled as she tried to gain her mental strength to call the name of the man she was dying to see.

"Phil?"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, need to stop it right there. All of you have waited long enough so next chapter would have the reunion between Phil and Eve. How will he react when he saw Eve at the park? Please tell me what you think. I'll update tomorrow! Two more chapters to go!<em>


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Phil heard his name called by a voice; the one that he was familiar with. He knew he supposed to meet his sister, Chaleen at the park but he knew for sure that the voice didn't belong to her. He tried to fight himself off from believing that the voice that called him just now was real.<p>

"Phil!", he was called again, this time it was louder.

Slowly, he got up from the bench and turned around nervously. His eyes caught the tearful ones in front of him. His heart dropped at the sight of the crying face looking at him. He wondered if he was dreaming but his thought was vanished when Eve rushed to him and embraced him tightly, as if she didn't want to let it go, ever. He hugged her back, securely locking his arms around her shoulders, closing his eyes to cherish the moment that he yearned to have again. He then released her to look her face that he missed so much tearfully before he kissed her passionately, in which she happily return with the same amount of passion. It has been eight months since they've standing in front of each other so close like this and to finally get reunited with their other half, they couldn't help but to lose in the sea of passion and affection.

Eve pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, her swollen lips now pouting at Phil, "How dare you leave me like this, Phil! How dare you!"

His heart sunk upon hearing the pain in her voice. He felt really guilty and he couldn't answer her that moment. He only pulled her back into him and kissed all over her face, yearning over her after months not touching and holding her.

She pushed him away, "I'm talking to you! Where have you been? For eight months, Phil... for eight months you left me alone missing you so much that it hurts me! Don't you miss me, huh?"

Phil rested his head on hers with his eyes closed, his hands around her waist as he mumbled, "Baby, I swear to God that I've been missing you too. Not even a day where I wasn't thinking of you"

"Then why didn't you come back? You promised when everything was back to normal, you'll come back but you don't! Kelly won't get between us ever again and your mom forgave us, what reason will you use now for not coming back? Tell me!"

He was silenced. He rather being quiet just to hold her rather than talking back, which possibly made her walked away. But soon, he felt his hold on her loosened as she started to back away in each step she took backward.

"Perhaps you don't love me anymore! That's why you don't come back for me, you really want this separation, right?"

He grabbed her shoulders to make her faced him, "No! I would never want to do that, ever! I only want you to live your life happily. Everytime you're with me, you'll only suffer by other people. As much as I want to be with you always, I couldn't forget the moment you cried because all that name calling and when I've heard Kelly tried to hurt you, I realised we couldn't be happy if we're together! I'd rather being away from you than to see you being hurt like that!"

"And let us both suffer? How could you make me like this? Think of our baby, for eight straight months, he or she doesn't have any idea who the father is. And you have no idea how weak my condition was that I almost lose it several times. The last time was when I was attacked that night! Chaleen must have told you, right? I needed you that time for support but where were you? Where's your responsibility as a husband and not to mention your responsibility as a father to your child? I know you support us with shelter and money but that weren't enough! I need your love, Phil but you weren't there! If I knew this would happen, I would rather keep fighting my feelings off than to accept you in the first place. I would keep rejecting you until you're tired of me and we'll be easily divorced as what you planned in the beginning!", Eve let out all her anger on him. She didn't care if it offended him, she just wanted him to know the things that she had been suppressing all this while.

Phil saw her started to walk away so he finally decided to answer her questions.

"Please wait! Let me explain!"

Eve huffed in annoyance and turned back to him as she folded her arms in her chest, "What now?"

"First of all, I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry for causing you to feel like that. I didn't know that you're that hurt as much as I do in this situation. I just want you to live your life without problems, you deserved to be happy because you're a really great person, Eve. I know you are, ever since we got married", he paused for awhile to make sure Eve was listening to him.

He continued, " I didn't know what's gotten me to think such idea to find a 'contract' wife after mom forced me to marry Kelly. Out of all people, I chose you randomly and the weird thing about it is that you're also the woman who managed to open my heart to love someone. I didn't want to be in a relationship in the first place, seeing what happened to my brother's marriage and Kelly's social life. But you managed to change me and I'm very thankful for that. I couldn't see any other woman doing that to me but you", he told her with sincerity in his eyes and tone in his voice.

Somehow, to hear what Phil had just said, Eve stood there, not even budged a bit. Furthermore, she couldn't help but to be touched by his words and to look in his eyes which showed honesty and sincerity made her heart to be softened a bit.

"Although I'm going to embarrass myself, I will still going to tell you this. Because of my growing feeling for you, I was extremely jealous when I saw how you treated Zack at the hospital. I was really jealous to see you treat him nicely while at that time, you made me like I'm a desperately desperate person just for you to treat me as good as you did to him. I felt like I was just a trash and inconvenient in your eyes. When you finally accepted me, believe me, that was one of the most memorable and important thing to happen in my life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and I could do basically anything for you to make you safe, which was the reason I hid away from you. And I've once promised you that I'll look after you even from far, in which I did. Since I left you with Daniel and Brie, every single day I would follow you everywhere you go just to make sure you're okay. It was like my car was my second home, you know that? I followed you in every chance I got and that's how I knew you're pregnant with my child. I was beyond excited and happy that time when I knew I was about to be a father. But when I got a call that night from Chaleen, I almost died. I feared if the worst happened to you. During your stay in the hospital, I was with you every night all along. I quit my job soon after just so I could watch out for you twenty-four seven and I wasn't planning to let you know this soon", he let out a relieved sigh from his mouth once he finished what had he kept inside his heart.

At the same time, Eve was also sighing but it wasn't of a relief, it was of regret and guilt. She regretted for being mad at her husband that it caused him to let everything out. She looked down, more guilty before Phil was talking again.

"But to see you here today right in front of me, I forgot what I was supposed to do and you know what? I'd say forget what I'm planning to do cause right now, there's only one thing that I want and it's you! I want to apologise and be with my wife once again. This time, I promise you that from now on, I will never leave you again. All I need is one more chance. Please, Eve, I just need that chance, that's all I'm going to ask", he begged her.

Eve looked up to meet the eyes that she once couldn't stand to look for long and saw a glimpse of hope in them. A small smile curved on her lips, much to Phil's enlightenment. The anger she felt earlier was completely vanished when she looked and heard him. She wanted him back as much as he wanted her too.

"Argh!", Eve yelled suddenly as the smile on her face quickly turned to thin line, as if she was in a tremendous pain. Her hand was set upon her stomach as she seethed.

Phil turned pale at that instant. He was so terrified to see Eve like that in a flash. What he felt at that time was far more worst than what he felt when he heard about what happened to Eve on that one night.

"What's wrong, baby? Is it time to give birth already?", Phil asked, all panicked, his eyes never left her figure.

He was dumbfounded shortly afterwards when he saw Eve, who was holding her stomach in pain just now to hold her stomach in laughter as a chuckle erupted from her mouth. She almost had a cramp to see the look on his face.

"Did I get you right there?"

Phil placed a hand on his chest, "I almost die. You shouldn't have done that!"

She got closer to him and pecked on his lips before she placed her hands around his neck, "You deserve it; after what you put me through!"

"So does that mean you forgive me and giving me the chance?", he hopefully asked as his hands snaked around her waist, bringing her even closer even though it was quite difficult due to the bump on her stomach.

She nodded but a threatening look suddenly appeared on her face, "But if you decided to leave me again, you're going to get it, got that?"

With nothing else to say due to the happiness and excitement he currently experienced, he could only smirk and nod at his wife. Finally, through every challenge they went through together, attempting to break them apart, they managed to get through it and this time around, they didn't need to worry about anything anymore. They would stick together no matter what and living their married lives peacefully, with a baby on the way.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Supposedly, this is the last chapter but I'm going to post another chapter, more like an epilogue though. So in next chapter, with their baby already reached the age of one year old, what will Phil do at the birthday party? And what does Eve have to do with it? Until next update, bye!<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you for the reviews last chapter. It's been a great time to write this story for you guys. Let's read the last chapter and enjoy it for the last time!_

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

Phil kept pacing back and forth in front of the operating room since two hours ago, once in awhile he would try to peek through the small glass window but to no avail. He was beyond nervous or in a correct word, petrified for whatever happened to Eve inside the room. It was his fault that he couldn't get inside, to be by Eve's side, holding her hand and supported her while she was giving birth to their first child. If only he wasn't in a meeting with his father's client, he would have the chance to get to see his wife conceiving with his own eyes but he couldn't change the fact that he could not. As much as he wanted to break the damn door that was separating him and her, he wouldn't risk it for the sake of that everything could went smooth for the doctor to help Eve to conceive.

He turned his focus to his family and friends, they were just sitting in silence, at times either one of them would walk out to get some air. He felt miserable during time like this. He scratched his head roughly in restlessness, guilt rushed over him. He was still haunted by what he heard from his mother; Eve drove herself from the couple's home to the hospital while in pain of contraction, only to be unconscious in front of the hospital's entrance. It was lucky that she was instantly brought inside.

Now back to his back and forth pacing, he bit his fingernail in fear, wondering how was his wife doing in there. He hoped she was fine along with the baby. He could never think what's going to happen to him if something bad happened to those two. He loved them both that he kept hoping that everything would turn out fine.

Suddenly the door was opened and out came a woman in white with her hairs covered and as she was about to remove her gloves, Phil and the rest rushed to her.

"How's my wife, doctor? She's okay, right?", Phil asked, his eyes wildly searching for answer.

The female doctor only smiled to everyone before she turned to Phil, "Congratulations, Mr. Brooks! You've got a baby girl! And the mother's doing fine, don't worry!"

Upon hearing that, Phil let out a relieved exhale from his mouth as he covered his face with the palm of his hands, crying in joy and gratefulness. The others were also relieved and were so happy at the same time. For a moment, they were chattering happily about the newborn and Eve. When he got a hold of himself, Phil walked further a bit away with the doctor from the noisy condition.

"Can I see her now?", he asked impatiently, excitement plastered on his face.

"Of course you can but you have to wait until we move her to the ward along with your baby. For the time being, she's still weak so we make her rest with anaesthetic"

He nodded in disappointment but he managed to respond to the doctor and thanked her. "Thank you, doctor!"

She shrugged and spoke before she walked away, "No problem! Congratulations once again!".

* * *

><p>Phil put one of his hands on the side of his head for support as he lied down beside the safe and sound Eve on the bed. He brushed a strand of her hairs that were covering her face and tucked it behind her ear. According to the doctor, she would be up any minute now. His attention was soon brought his eyes lower and there was their bundle of joy, sleeping peacefully between her parents. He was careful not to hurt his daughter so he slid away a bit, making him more like dangling instead of lying down but he didn't mind, this would be one of the first thing he would do for the new apple of his eyes.<p>

As he was smiling to himself watching the unnamed baby, he heard a slight groan from Eve. She began to stir around as she was about to be awake completely.

"Careful, baby. Our baby's just next to you", Phil reminded her while his hands shielded part of the baby's fragile body.

Eve rubbed her eyes and she fluttered her eyes opened, a weak smile formed on her lips as she stared at her husband, who smiled back at her. She looked down, noticing that her newborn daughter was indeed lying right beside her. She gasped in amusement to see her, soon tears flowed down her cheeks.

Phil, who noticed she was crying, cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hey, no crying! You know I hate it"

She sniffed as she tried to speak with her trembling lips, "I can't control it, Phil. She's just so beautiful"

Her hands travelled down to her girl's chubby cheeks and lightly moved it around her face. She felt in peace as her hand came in contact with the milky and soft skin.

"She looked just like you! I don't know about her eyes though but I can see she got your nose and your lips", he smiled proudly before he pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"She's my daughter but she doesn't look anything like me"

Eve snorted for her husband's remark. "Aww, honey, don't be sad. My motherly instinct just told me that once our baby opened her eyes, they're going to be like yours!"

Phil smirked and shook his head jokingly. He was actually joking with her but he didn't expect her to go that far with the mother instinct thing. He didn't mind who did his daughter took after, he would love her as much as he love Eve. Now, he has two girls that he would take care and protect.

He took Eve's hand carefully and rubbed it softly. "Thank you, Eve, for the most precious gift you just gave me. I know just saying 'thank you' would never be enough compared to the pain you felt just to give life to our baby. I'd do anything for you for what you've been through. Once again, thank you, baby! I love you so much"

She looked down smiling for a moment before she turned her gaze solely to Phil then she asked him, "I love you too! Now, do you want to name her or will you let me do the honour?"

"It all depends on you but the last name would have to be Brooks!", he nonchalantly answered, causing him to receive a light punch on his chest.

He flashed her a cheeky grin in return. Eve shook her head and laughed for a while before she stopped and a serious look took over her face, "How about Erianne Joy?"

Phil made a thinking pose before he nodded, "Erianne Joy Brooks... Erry... Our princess Erry!"

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Erry! Happy birthday to you!"

Once everyone was finished singing, Phil lowered down with his one year old daughter in his arms, helped to blow off the flame on the number '1' candle since Erry was too busy staring at the big pink castle cake. Each of the family and friends that attended the birthday party at the booked hotel room cheered and clapped their hands together.

Once Phil was done, both he and Erry were joined by Eve, who had a white plastic knife tied with rainbow ribbon. The trio then proceeded to cut the cake and flashed their smiles to the cameras. Soon, two members of the workers from the catering the ordered took over and served the cakes to everyone.

Phil, Eve and their daughter took their seats on the reserved table for family and close friends. Erry was seated on Eve's laps and soon after all of them enjoyed the dessert, except for Phil. He was sitting with his legs became restless as he clamped his hands tightly close. He looked around and there were so many guests and that made him quite nervous of what he was about to do. He huffed to comfort himself before he stood up.

"Attention! Attention please!"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to Phil, making him anxious. He turned to Eve, who had a confused look on her face. He focussed back to the guests, who mostly consists from his family relatives and friends.

"First of all, I would like to say thank you for coming. And I'm pretty much sure somehow I made myself look like a complete fool today with this sparkly cone on my head," he pointed to the pink birthday hat on his head, erupting laughs of the people before continuing, " but I have something to do which some of you would thought a lot more foolish than that. It's my daughter's birthday today and I don't mean to steal the spotlight but for the past few weeks I've been doing a lot of thinking and I couldn't decide any more suitable moment than this. For this past two years, my life changed... for the better of course. I have my beautiful wife and my cute little princess to complete my life and keep me on track. They made me tried to be better just for them and I'm sure most of you know my marriage with Eve started with a lie... a contract to be exact!"

Most of the people nodded while those who didn't know gasped in shock.

"But as time passes by, the real feeling started to come out and I found myself loving the woman beside me very deeply and I knew it wasn't fair for her to never have a proper dream wedding of her life because of me"

Eve touched Phil's hand comfortingly, whispering to him, "Phil, baby, you don't have to do this".

He mouthed at her, "I need to do this". He then spoke again, "So today, I want all of you to be the witnesses as I'm going to ask her the right way!"

Phil pulled her up to stand and once she stood up with their daughter still in her arms, he released her hand. He put his hand inside his suit, taking out something that turned out to be a silver wedding ring with a purple stone shining on it. Eve covered her mouth with one hand in shock and awe at the same time. She started to tear up as she stared in Phil's eyes until he was already down on one knee.

"I would never get tired from being so grateful to have met you and to give me everything a man could ask for. I love you then and I'll love you until my last breath. Thank you for your love and never ending support and thank you for giving birth to Erry. You're my first love and I want you to be my last. And I know the first time we got married, you didn't have the chance to experience what you deserve, so, Eve Marie Torres, will you marry me, one more time?", he asked, his eyes were shining with hope.

With her eyes never left his, she smiled and nodded repeatedly while trying to hold back her sob causing the women guests to mutter "Aww!" and everybody to clap in congratulatory mode. Phil inserted the ring on her finger before he got up and planted a short kiss on her lips.

"Ma! Ma!", Erry touched her mother's face with her small hand, probably wondering what was happening at that time.

"Aww, she called me mama!", Eve cooed at her brunette haired daughter.

Phil brought Eve closer by the waist, softly ruffling their daughter's hairs then kissed her chubby cheek before he turned to his wife, bringing his lips to her forehead. "I guess you and I need to teach her to call me next time. By the way, I love you both!"

"And I love you too. Thank you for all this!", she motioned to their family and the courageous proposal.

He side-hugged her as they kissed again, both were in a great happiness. What started as absolutely no feelings in the beginning turned both of them to be head over heels in love with each other. They now have each other in their hearts, hoping that they could live their lives together with their child and perhaps more children in the future in harmony.

* * *

><p><em>The end! I hope you guys like it. By the way, this story won't have any sequel. I maybe going to write two new stories with AJ LeeSeth Rollins and the other one would be the pairing of Randy/Kelly, hope you guys could wait for it. Just want to take this opportunity to say thank you for the readers and reviewers, you guys are the reason why I updated in the first place. I can't believe I almost give up on this story during the earlier chapters. For the last time for this story, perhaps can I get reviews and tell me what you think? Thank you in advance. Goodbye!_


End file.
